N'oublie Jamais
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Après 5 ans d'absence, Susan Lewis est de retour à Chicago...
1. Prologue

URGENCES // N'oublie Jamais...N'oublie Jamais...  
Prologue  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: [Aline][1]  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Ok c'est encore une fic sur Susan, mais pour varier un peu le style, j'ai décidé d'écrire celle-ci à la première personne, comme c'est la première fois merci d'être indulgents ;O)) Je crois que le retour de Susan pour la saison 8 n'est plus un secret pour personne, et j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire à ma façon, tout en sachant que son ancien amour Mark Greene est désormais marié et père de famille. Voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira ;O)   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
La décision de revenir à Chicago ne fut pas facile à prendre. Tout comme il m'avait été difficile de quitter cette ville cinq ans plus tôt. L'idée m'était venue un matin de printemps, après que je me fut réveillée d'un étrange rêve qui dans mes souvenirs se passait là-bas. Je n'ai jamais été capable de me rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'y déroulait, la seule chose que mon esprit n'avait pas effacé au petit matin étant l'image très nette de ces rues familière. Chicago. Je refusais de l'admettre, mais cette ville où j'avais grandit me manquait, et inconsciemment je désirais plus que tout y retourner. Mais ici, à Phœnix, j'avais Chloe, Suzie et Joe - la seule vraie famille que j'avais jamais eue. Et je ne désirais pas les quitter. Et puis, l'idée d'un nouveau déménagement était loin de m'enchanter. Lorsque j'avais rejoint ma sœur et sa famille à Phœnix, j'avais dû totalement refaire ma vie. Avais-je réellement envie de tout recommencer une nouvelle fois ? Honnêtement, je n'en étais pas sûre… Je retournerais peut-être à Chicago un jour, mais en attendant j'avais le temps, un temps que je voulais consacrer à des choses qui me paraissaient plus importantes. D'une certaine façon, je crois que j'attendais un signe m'indiquant ce que je devais faire…   
  
Ce signe arriva quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'une rumeur commença à circuler, au Memorial Hospital où j'occupais une place de titulaire à temps partiel. On disait qu'à cause de restrictions budgétaires, un certain nombre de membres du personnel devraient être licenciés. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas savoir si oui ou non j'en ferais partie, mais je préférais me parer à toute éventualité. Alors je commençai à chercher un nouveau travail, épluchant les petites annonces, envoyant des lettres. Et un jour j'appris que le Cook County Hospital de Chicago avait besoin d'un titulaire à temps partiel pour le mois d'octobre…Exactement ce que je cherchais. J'hésitai quelques jours, puis pris enfin une décision, sans en parler à personne, pas même à Chloe ou Joe. Ensuite… tout se passa très vite… Une lettre, un coup de téléphone, un rendez-vous pour un entretien… je devais rencontrer le nouveau chef de l'hôpital trois semaines plus tard… J'avais demandé à Kerry Weaver de ne parler de mon éventuel retour à personne. Je préférais annoncer cela à mes anciens collègues et amis moi-même, au cas où j'étais prise.   
  
Ce n'est qu'après quelques jours que je me décidai à en parler à ma sœur, Chloe. Bien sûr, elle, son époux Joe et la petite Suzie - un adorable petit ange alors âgée de six ans - allaient me manquer énormément. Mais avec les années, j'avais fini par me rendre compte que ma présence avec eux à Phœnix n'avait plus aucun sens. J'avais quitté Chicago moins pour combler le vide laissé dans ma vie après que Chloe m'avait repris Suzie que pour m'assurer que ma sœur prendrait soin de sa fille. Je ne pensais pas que sa relation avec Joe puisse durer, pour moi elle le menait en bateau. Ma sœur avait été instable dès son adolescence, se laissant aller à tous les excès et incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Combien de fois l'avais-je retrouvée ivre morte sur le palier de mon appartement alors que je ne l'avais pas vue des mois durant ? Combien de fois avais-je dû lui prêter de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse rembourser les dettes qu'elle avait contractées je ne sais comment ? Bien trop souvent, malheureusement, et je n'imaginais par conséquent pas qu'elle puisse faire face à la responsabilité d'être mère. Telle que je l'avais toujours connue, elle aurait été tout à fait capable d'abandonner sa fille dans un appartement insalubre pendant plusieurs jours avant de se souvenir de son existence… Et je voulais me convaincre que Suzie aurait besoin de moi si Chloe replongeait. Mais Chloe ne replongea pas. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie durant le laps de temps où elle avait quitté Chicago, me laissant la responsabilité de Suzie alors âgée de quelques mois, mais il était certain que quelque chose l'avait forcée à changer. Peut-être sa rencontre avec Joe, peut-être quelque chose d'autre… Honnêtement, je n'en savais rien, car nous n'en avions jamais discuté. L'important était qu'avec le temps, j'avais finit par comprendre que ma présence auprès de Chloe et de sa famille n'avait jamais rien eu d'indispensable, et qu'il était temps pour moi de cesser de surveiller constamment les faits et gestes de ma sœur aînée.   
  
Je lui en parlai le jour même où je reçus une lettre du Dr Weaver me confirmant la date de l'entretien et quelques autres formalités relatives à mon éventuelle embauche. Si le courrier était très formel, j'avais été agréablement surprise de la sympathie que j'avais décelée dans la voix de Kerry lorsqu'elle avait téléphoné. Je ne gardais guère d'autres souvenirs d'elle que ceux d'une femme autoritaire et peu agréable, avec laquelle je me disputais régulièrement. Aurait-elle réellement changé ? Ou bien était-elle seulement une bonne actrice ?   
  
Chloe comprit très bien mon désir de retourner à Chicago, et parvint même à dissiper les derniers doutes qui persistaient dans mon esprit.   
  
" Ca me fait plaisir que tu retournes là-bas ! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Pas que je sois contente que tu partes, ne crois pas ça. Tu nous manqueras terriblement, à Suzie, Joe et moi. T'avoir auprès de moi a toujours été un grand réconfort, ça me rassurait, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu recommences à vivre pour toi… Tu as toujours eu envie de retourner à Chicago, voici l'occasion que tu attendais… "   
  
Je serrai Chloe contre moi. " Vous allez tellement me manquer… "   
  
" Mais nous viendrons te voir, et toi aussi… " Je lui souris. Ma sœur est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.   
  
***   
  
Je choisis de prendre l'avion, ce qui surprit énormément ma famille car en règle générale j'avais tendance à paniquer dès que je me trouvais dans n'importe quel appareil volant. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais aucun envie de passer des jours et des jours dans un train. Si je devais retourner à Chicago, je préférais que le voyage soit le plus court possible. Et puis, j'avais déjà fait une fois ce trajet, et tout c'était très bien passé… Chloe m'accompagna seule à l'aéroport, Joe étant resté à la maison avec Suzie. J'avais préféré dire au revoir à ma nièce avant de me rendre à l'aéroport, sans doute était-ce plus facile ainsi. Le plus dur avait été de faire comprendre à Suzie que même si je m'en allais, je continuais à l'aimer autant qu'avant. Dans son esprit d'enfant, cela était difficilement concevable.   
  
Mais malgré la joie que j'éprouvais à présent à l'idée de retourner là-bas, alors que je montais dans l'avion après avoir serré une dernière fois ma sœur dans mes bras, je ne pus empêcher quelques doutes de m'envahire. Etait-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Allais-je vraiment laisser ma famille derrière moi ? Il fallait pourtant que je sois réaliste : hormis eux, je n'avais personne ici, je n'avais pas vraiment de vie. Mes collègues de travail étaient toujours restés uniquement des personnes avec lesquelles je travaillais. Certes je m'entendais plutôt bien avec tout le monde et il m'arrivait d'aller boire quelque chose avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, mais je ne m'étais pas fait réellement d'amis. Et ma vie amoureuse était loin d'être plus remplie… J'avais bien eu plusieurs rendez-vous et quelques amants durant ces cinq années, mais jamais rien de sérieux, jamais rien qui ait duré… Retourner à Chicago, ce serait avant tout retrouver des amis qui m'avaient été chers … Et puis évidemment il y avait cette joie mêlée de peur à l'idée de revoir celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami, et beaucoup plus que ça, celui qui avait tenté de me faire rester en me disant qu'il m'aimait, celui que j'avais quitté malgré l'amour que je ressentais alors pour lui. J'ignorais absolument ce que Mark Greene était devenu. Nous étions restés en contact pendant plus de quatre ans, mais cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas reçu de ses nouvelles. M'avait-il oubliée ? J'espérais que non, et dans un coin de mon cœur je conservais l'espoir non pas qu'il m'ait attendu, mais au moins qu'il nous reste une chance de tenter quelque chose. J'ignorais si j'aimais toujours Mark comme je l'avais aimé, j'ignorais même si nous redeviendrions aussi proche que nous l'avions été. Je savais que tous les deux avions changé, mûri, et que rien ne serait probablement comme avant, mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché, chaque jour de ma vie depuis cinq longues années, de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas partie.   
  
Je crois m'être endormie pendant le vol. Je me rappelle juste avoir senti l'avion s'élever du sol, puis la voix de l'hôtesse nous demandait d'attacher nos ceintures en vue de l'atterrissage. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Chicago, de la ville où j'avais vécu presque toute ma vie. _Chez moi, enfin_, pensai-je avec un sourire. Dans quelques heures, je serais à la maison…   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 

   [1]: mailto:alkeller@swissonline.ch



	2. Chapitre 1

URGENCES // N'oublie Jamais... N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre I  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: [Aline][1]  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Je tiens juste à rapeller que cette fic se situant au début de la saison 8, elle peut contenir des spoilers concernant la saison 7...   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Une des seules chose que j'ai toujours regretté de Phœnix - à part ma famille, cela va de soit - est sans aucun doute le climat qui y règne. Un peu sec parfois, mais tellement agréable comparé à celui de Chicago, qui doit certainement être une des villes les plus froides des Etats-Unis…   
  
Je suis arrivée un dimanche soir, fin d'une journée de début octobre qui avait dû être grise et pluvieuse. L'air était vif, et alors que j'avais quitté Phœnix en plein été, ici j'avais l'impression d'être déjà presque en hiver. Peu avant mon départ, l'agence immobilière m'avait téléphoné pour me prévenir que mon appartement ne serait pas prêt avant quatre ou cinq jours, ce qui, m'obligeait à trouver un hôtel le plus rapidement possible. Je me rappelais qu'il y en avait un à une quinzaine de minute du County et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il y aurait encore de la place, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de chercher un endroit pour dormir la moitié de la nuit. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait plusieurs chambres de libre et je pus même choisir celle que je préférais. Mais honnêtement, épuisée comme je l'étais, je crois que j'aurais été capable de dormir à peu près n'importe où. A cause du décalage horaire ainsi que des longues heures passées dans l'avion, je me sentais tout simplement lessivée. Si bien que lorsque j'entrai enfin dans ma chambre, je n'eut que le temps de le laisser tomber sur le lit pour m'endormir aussitôt.   
  
Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, une lumière grisâtre filtrait à travers les stores à demi-baissé. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà près de dix heures et qu'il valait donc mieux que je m'active si je voulais prendre un petit déjeuner. Je changeai rapidement de vêtements, enfilant un jean délavé et un vieux pull-over jaune qu'il aurait dû être interdit de porter par qui que ce soit tant il était vieux et usé. Je devais réellement avoir une drôle d'allure, mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis car étant donné que je n'avais rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, mon estomac commençait vraiment à crier famine.   
  
Lorsque j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée, je constatai que le hall d'entrée et la salle à manger étaient presque déserts. A cette heure, tout le monde devait être au travail. En jetant un œil à travers la porte vitrée je constatai qu'il pleuvait, ce qui était en réalité assez habituel de cette ville. Encore pas totalement réveillée, je me dirigeai vers le buffet et comme je ne regardais pas devant moi, je me heurtai à quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse.   
  
" Excusez-moi " bredouillai-je sans lever la tête.   
  
" Ce n'est rien " répondit un homme dont l'accent prononcé me fit deviner qu'il devait être originaire d'Europe de l'Est. Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui adressai un léger sourire. Il était grand, brun, séduisant. Il sourit également, quel sourire !   
  
" Si vous prenez votre petit déjeuner ici " continua-t-il, " je vous déconseille vivement le café, il est infecte. "   
  
" Pourtant je risque d'en avoir bien besoin, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis six mois… " soupirai-je.   
  
Il sourit à nouveau. " Dans ce cas il y a un petit café à deux immeubles d'ici. "   
  
" Merci " fis-je avec un léger hochement de tête.   
  
" C'est naturel. " répondit-il avant de s'en aller.   
  
Je m'approchai du buffet et après avoir hésité quelques instants, je me servis un bol de céréales. Je mangerais quelque chose de plus consistant un peu plus tard. Mon petit déjeuner terminé, je remontai dans ma chambre. Debout devant la fenêtre, j'observai la pluie qui tombait inlassablement, les passants qui se croisaient sans se remarquer les uns les autres, entassés sous leurs parapluies. Automatiquement, mes pensées se portèrent sur les derniers mois que j'avais passés ici avant de rejoindre Chloe, Suzie et Joe à Phœnix. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi déprimée qu'après le départ de Suzie. J'avais élevé ma nièce seule pendant plusieurs mois et y était attachée autant que si elle avait été ma propre fille, si bien que lorsque ma sœur l'avait emmenée, j'avais eu beaucoup de peine à m'en remettre et avait suivi une thérapie pendant plusieurs mois. Cette période aurait donc dû, logiquement, rester dans la mémoire comme l'une des plus tristes et sombres de ma vie, mais je m'étais récemment aperçue que c'était loin d'être le cas. Lorsque je repensais à cette époque, c'était à chaque fois avec le sourire, car en dépit de la douleur occasionnée par la perte de Suzie, j'avais vécu quelques mois merveilleux. Et cela, je le devais à Mark Greene.   
  
Mark était mon meilleur ami depuis très longtemps, et un collègue admirable. Je l'avais rencontré une dizaine d'année auparavant, alors que je n'étais âgée que de 24 ans et que je commençais mon externat aux urgences du County. Je n'avais pas pu choisir ce stage et ne comptais de loin pas devenir urgentiste. Mais Mark était parvenu à me faire changer d'avis. Il était à l'époque récemment diplômé et chargé de superviser mon stage, et lorsque j'avais à mon tour obtenu mon diplôme de docteur en médecine, j'avais décidé de rester aux urgences. Dès notre première rencontre Mark et moi nous étions très bien entendus et n'avions pas tardé à devenir de très bons amis. Au fil des années, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte des changements survenus dans notre relation tant cela s'était passé de manière imperceptible.   
  
Après son divorce, nous nous étions rapprochés davantage, gardant toutefois une relation strictement amicale et platonique. Il m'avait offert son aide quand je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Suzie, son soutient lorsque Chloe me l'avait reprise. Honnêtement j'ignore comment je m'en serais sortie sans lui à mes côtés. Comme les mois passaient, nous étions devenus toujours plus proches, toujours plus intimes. Jusqu'au jour où j'avais réalisé que la nature de mes sentiments à son égard n'étaient plus les mêmes. J'avais plus de plaisir à aller travailler quand je savais qu'il serait là, et ensuite je me réjouissais que la journée soit terminée pour que nous puissions aller boire quelque chose et être enfin seuls tous les deux. Mais je refusais d'avouer ce que je ressentais, d'abord à moi-même et encore moins à lui. J'avais ignoré jusqu'au bout qu'ils étaient réciproques, il ne m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait lui aussi qu'au moment où je montais dans le train pour Phœnix.   
  
J'aurais voulu rester, mais c'était trop tard. Une nouvelle vie m'attendait là-bas, et je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai pu regretter tout cela par la suite… Si seulement il me l'avait dit plus tôt, si seulement j'avais trouvé en l'espace d'une seconde la force de rester… Tout cela avait été tellement précipité, j'avais tout simplement eu peur. C'est un réflexe de l'être humain de reculer quand il se trouve face à quelque chose qui l'effraie, et dans ce cas-là il avait été plus facile pour moi de fuir plutôt que de lui dire en face que moi aussi je l'aimais, que moi aussi je voulais vivre avec lui… Cinq ans durant, je me suis reproché de ne pas être restée auprès de lui, auprès de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Mais à présent que j'étais de retour, qu'allait-il se passer ? Je me réjouissais de le revoir, et en même temps je redoutais cet instant.   
  
Je soupirai et jetai un œil à ma montre. Je n'avais rendez-vous avec Kerry qu'en début d'après-midi et je décidai d'aller faire quelques courses pour tuer le temps. J'enfilai mon manteau, sortis de ma chambre et quittai l'hôtel sous la pluie, m'abritant comme je pouvais sous mon parapluie. Tandis que je traversai Chicago, une foule de souvenirs que je croyais perdus revinrent à mon esprit. J'avais passé tant d'années dans cette ville et j'en avais tant de fois arpenté les rues durant mon adolescence que chaque recoin me semblait familier. Je marchai ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, ayant finalement abandonné l'idée d'aller faire des courses. Après tout, cela pouvait attendre.   
  
Il était prêt de deux heures lorsque je m'arrêtai devant le County. Mon entretien avait lieu à deux heures et quart, mais je savais par expérience qu'il valait mieux être en avance à ce genre de rendez-vous, histoire d'être tout de suite bien vu. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis car ayant déjà travaillé ici je partais avec un avantage, mais d'un autre côté je ne connaissais pas le nouveau médecin-chef de l'hôpital et ses exigences. Après quelques instants durant lesquels je restai comme fascinée devant ce bâtiment qui avait été une sorte de seconde demeure pour moi pendant des années, je me décidai enfin à entrer. Je passai les grandes portes vitrées comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant et pénétrai dans le hall. Je m'attendais à tout retrouver comme je l'avais laissé derrière moi, je ne pus que constater que ce n'était de loin pas le cas. L'hôpital en lui-même ne semblait pas avoir changé, mais je ne distinguai aucun visage connu parmi le personnel médical qui s'affairait par-là. Je savais que Carol avait rejoint Doug à Seattle, Mark me l'avait dit dans une des dernières lettres qu'il m'avait écrite. Mais les autres travaillaient-ils toujours ici ? Puis je réfléchis… Peter devait sans doute être en chirurgie, Mark et Carter avec des patients… Ils pouvaient aussi très bien être de repos aujourd'hui. Finalement je crus reconnaître une jeune femme en blouse de médecin, une jeune asiatique qui était externe alors que je travaillais toujours ici. N'avait-elle pas quitté l'hôpital après sa première année d'externat ? Je m'approchai du bureau de l'accueil pour constater qu'il y avait un nouveau réceptionniste. Jerry n'était pas là et je ne voyais Randi nulle part.   
  
" Bonjour " fis-je à l'intention de l'homme que se retourna.   
  
" Je peux vous aider ? " demanda celui-ci.   
  
" Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Weaver et le Dr… " Il me fallut réfléchir un instant avant de retrouver le nom que Kerry m'avait donné. " … Romano, oui c'est ça "   
  
" Oh, vous venez pour le poste… le bureau du Dr Romano est au deuxième étage, l'ascenseur par-là. Je le préviens lui et le Dr Weaver que vous êtes arrivée. "   
  
" Je vous remercie " répondis-je avec un léger sourire avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.   
  
***   
  
Au premier abord, le Dr Romano m'apparut comme un personnage arrogant et méprisant. Je compris par la suite qu'il était tout simplement quelqu'un de détestable sur tous les points de vue. Les questions qu'il me posa furent plus ou moins celles auxquelles je m'étais attendues, pourquoi me présenter ici, pour quelles raisons avais-je été renvoyée de mon poste à Phœnix.   
  
" Je n'ai pas été renvoyée, docteur " rectifiai-je. " Comme c'est écrit sur mon CV, j'ai démissionné. "   
  
" Et pour quelles raisons puis-je savoir ? "   
  
" Des restrictions de budget mettaient en danger le travail de chaque employé de l'hôpital. J'ai préféré trouver un nouvel emploi avant de perdre le mien. "   
  
" Donc vous avez quitté votre poste sur de simples spéculations ? Vous ne saviez pas si vous alliez où non être renvoyée… "   
  
" C'est exact. "   
  
" Pourquoi alors ? J'avoue que tout cela me laisse perplexe… "   
  
" C'était une occasion que j'attendais depuis longtemps, je crois que j'avais besoin de changer d'air et comme… "   
  
" De changer d'air ? " m'interrompit-il. " Voyez-vous ça ! Et si je vous engage, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que dans deux ans vous n'aurez pas de nouveau envie de "changer d'air" ? D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, vous avez plus ou moins quitté cet hôpital sur un coup de tête, il y a cinq ans… "   
  
" Robert, " intervint alors Kerry, " le Dr Lewis est un des médecins les plus compétents avec lesquels j'aie pu travailler, les raisons de son départ ne nous concernent en rien tant que nous sommes assurés de la qualité de son travail. "   
  
Je fus touchée par ses paroles. Kerry me lançait des fleurs, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Romano lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis en revint à mon dossier, me posant encore quelques questions sur le travail que j'accomplissais à Phœnix avant de mettre fin à l'entretien. Lorsque nous fûmes sortie de son bureau, Kerry se tourna vers moi.   
  
" Le Dr Romano est un vrai monstre, mais dans le cas présent, en tant que chef du service des urgences, c'est à moi que revient la décision finale de vous engager ou non, peu importe ce qu'il en pense. Vous pouvez donc considérer que vous commencez dans deux jours, à moins que cela ne soit trop tôt. "   
  
Je secouai la tête. C'était parfait.   
  
" Bien " fit Kerry avec un sourire chaleureux. " Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous, Susan. "   
  
" Je suis contente aussi, Kerry " répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Puis je redescendis et quittai l'hôpital, toujours sans avoir vu personne d'autre que je connaissais. J'étais épuisée et avais réellement besoin de caféine, c'est pourquoi je décidai de m'arrêter chez Doc Magoo, le petit restaurant qui se trouvait juste en face du County. Après avoir passé ma commande, j'allai m'installer à une table sans vraiment faire attention aux gens qui se trouvaient autour de moi. A une table en face de la mienne, deux jeune gens discutaient, une femme et un homme qui me tournait le dos. Leur conversation semblait animée mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, on m'apporta enfin mon café. Je réglai directement l'addition et remerciai le serveur avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. Le nez plongé dans ma tasse, je ne vis pas le jeune homme d'en face tourner subitement la tête.   
  
" Dr Lewis ? " demanda alors une voix que j'identifiai automatiquement.   
  
" Carter ! " m'exclamai-je tandis que je relevai la tête et que mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.   
  
" Ca alors ! " s'exclama-t-il. " Venez seulement vous asseoir avec nous ! " Il désigna du menton la place vide à côté de son amie. J'hésitai un instant, même si j'étais ravie de revoir Carter, je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Mais la jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. Je pris donc ma tasse, et changeai de table.   
  
" Susan, je vous présente Abby Lockhart, elle travaille comme infirmière aux urgences " fit Carter en désignant son amie de la tête. " Abby, le Dr Susan Lewis, elle travaillait ici il y a… un sacré moment en fait " termina-t-il en souriant.   
  
" Enchantée de vous rencontrer " me dit Abby avec un sourire tandis que je serrais la main qu'elle me tendait. Au même moment, le biper accroché à sa ceinture se mit à sonner, la rappelant aux urgences. Elle se leva à contre cœur, s'excusa de devoir s'en aller et s'éloigna lentement en direction de la sortie du restaurant.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? " demanda Carter alors que je m'installai en face de lui.   
  
" Le travail " répondis-je en avalant une gorgée de café brûlant.   
  
" Vous voulez dire que vous revenez travailler au County ? "   
  
En guise de réponse, je me contentai de hocher la tête.   
  
" C'est super ! " s'exclama-t-il alors, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son enthousiasme. " Vous commencez quand ? "   
  
" Lundi prochain "   
  
" Et vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? "   
  
" Je suis arrivée hier. "   
  
" Chloe et Suzie sont revenues avec vous ? "   
  
Je secouai la tête en réalisant soudain que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'appeler ma sœur. Dans mon excitation d'être de retour dans ma ville natale, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.   
  
" Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez de retour… " répéta Carter. " C'est marrant, l'autre jour je pensais justement à vous, en entendant cette chanson, vous savez… "   
  
" Celle que tu m'avais dédicacée après cette monstrueuse nuit de garde, "Twist & Shout" " terminai-je à sa place avec un léger sourire.   
  
" Vous vous en souvenez ! " constata-t-il joyeusement.   
  
" Comment l'oublier " répondis-je sur le même ton. Je repensais moi-même souvent à Carter lorsque cette chanson passait à la radio.   
  
Il sourit et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres avant de continuer. " Vous avez trouvé facilement un nouvel appartement ? "   
  
" Oui, ça n'a pas posé trop de problème, de nouveaux logements viennent d'être construits, ils avaient des appartements pas trop chers… Mais pour l'instant je suis à l'hôtel, en attendant que ça soit prêt… "   
  
" A l'hôtel ? "   
  
" Oui, pourquoi ? "   
  
" Si vous voulez, je peux vous héberger quelques jours en attendant que votre appartement soit prêt " proposa-t-il alors. Je croyais qu'il plaisantait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.   
  
" Tu es sérieux ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger… "   
  
" Si ça me dérangeait, vous croyez vraiment que je vous le proposerais ? "   
  
Je baissai les yeux. C'était vraiment très gentil de la part de Carter, mais en même temps sa proposition me mettait presque mal à l'aise. Toutefois, après réflexion, je préférerais quand même passer ces quelques jours chez un ami plutôt que toute seule dans une chambre d'hôtel triste et impersonnelle. J'acceptai donc l'offre de mon jeune collègue.   
  
" Super " fit-il, toujours aussi enthousiaste. " Je vous laisse finir votre café et on peut y aller, sauf si vous avez quelque chose à faire… "   
  
Je jetai un œil à ma tasse, le café était froid.   
  
***   
  
L'appartement de Carter était très simple et pas démesurément grand, mais donnait une impression douillette et confortable qui me plut instantanément.   
  
" Tu n'habites plus chez ta grand-mère ? " lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire. Le fait qu'il habitait toujours avec ses grands-parents durant son internat et alors qu'il était âgé de vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans avait toujours été un sujet de plaisanterie entre Carol Hathaway et moi.   
  
" J'avais déménagé peu après votre départ, puis j'y suis retourné… après mon agression… J'ai acheté cet appartement il y a environ deux mois. "   
  
" Après ton… ? " Je me trouvais près d'une fenêtre du living room, et je me tournai brusquement vers lui. Dans aucune de ses lettre Mark ne m'en avait parlé.   
  
" Vous n'étiez pas au courant " constata-t-il. " C'est normal en fait… " Il s'assit sur le canapé et j'en fis de même. " C'était il y a… presque deux ans maintenant… Un patient schizophrène, il nous a poignardés, mon étudiante et moi… " Carter s'interrompit, détournant la tête sans doute pour dissimuler son émotion. " Excusez-moi, je… je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires… "   
  
Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et il retourna la tête vers moi. " Tu ne m'embête pas, bien au contraire… "   
  
Il sourit légèrement et serra ma main. J'aurais voulu dire autre chose, que je comprenais, c'est ce qu'on dit, en général. Je n'allais pas dire ça cependant, comment aurais-je pu comprendre, je n'avais jamais vécu la même chose. Je me contentai de lui rendre son sourire, et il attendit quelques minutes avant de continuer. " Lucy n'a pas survécu… mon étudiante, elle… elle est morte… "   
  
Je demeurai silencieuse. Dire que j'étais désolée n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, on m'avait dit cela un million de fois lorsque Chloe m'avait enlevé Suzie, jamais cela ne m'avait aider à me sentir mieux, jamais ça n'avait enlevé la douleur. C'est l'une de ces phrases inutiles que les gens vous servent soi-disant pour vous réconforter alors que ce sont eux qui sont mal à l'aise.   
  
" Mais à présent je vais bien " reprit Carter en se redressant et en souriant. " Ca a été difficile, mais le temps passe et il faut aller de l'avant. Allez, assez parlé de moi, qu'êtes-vous devenue, en Arizona ? En tout cas vous avez une mine superbe ! "   
  
Je dus rougir car Carter éclata de rire. Après quelques minutes, je me décidai enfin à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. " Carter, comment va Mark ? "   
  
A l'expression que je lus dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose que l'on ne m'avait pas dit. Mark n'était tout de même pas… La peur m'envahit à cette idée que je chassais, me disant que si quelque chose lui était arrivé, on m'en aurait certainement prévenu.   
  
" Alors vous ne savez pas… " murmura Carter.   
  
" Je ne sais pas quoi ? "   
  
Carter avait presque l'air mal à l'aise. Sans doute n'était-ce pas à lui de me dire ce qu'il allait me dire, mais je devais savoir, aussi j'insistai.   
  
" D'accord, j'aurais juste préféré que ce soit lui qui vous en parle… " fit-il après quelques instants. " Le Dr Greene a… avait une tumeur cérébrale… c'était il y a quoi, un an peut-être, un peu moins… "   
  
" Mais comment va-t-il ? "   
  
" Oh maintenant je crois que ça va… Il, il a subit une opération, un truc expérimental, je ne sais pas exactement quoi… "   
  
" Expérimental ??? "   
  
" Ecoutez, je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais normalement la tumeur aurait dû être inopérable… Il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir, mais à présent je crois qu'il est sorti d'affaire. "   
  
" Carter, il faut que je le voie… "   
  
" Vous allez devoir attendre… Mark est… parti quelques jours, en vacances… avec sa femme et leur petite fille… "   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 

   [1]: mailto:alkeller@swissonline.ch



	3. Chapitre 2

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre II  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Je ne dormis pas très bien cette nuit-là. Etendue sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, je demeurai longtemps les yeux ouverts dans le noir sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Carter me hantaient. Je pensais sans cesse à Mark, mourrant, puis marié et père de famille une seconde fois… Dans un sens, cela pouvait expliquer les longs mois durant lesquels je n'avais reçu aucunes nouvelles, mais en même temps j'étais terriblement déçue. J'aurais espéré que si Mark se remariait, il m'en aurait prévenue. Pas forcément m'inviter au mariage, mais pourquoi pas, après tout. Car j'y serais certainement allée… Et s'il n'avait pas survécu à sa tumeur ou à son opération, m'en aurait-on prévenue ? Quelqu'un m'aurait-il téléphoné, un matin, pour m'annoncer que celui qui avait été la mon ami le plus proche était décédé ? En réalité, ça n'expliquait rien du tout. Pourquoi Mark avait-il cessé de m'écrire après avoir découvert qu'il allait peut-être bientôt mourir ? Même une fois endormie, mes pensées ne purent se détacher de lui. Je passai une nuit agitée, entrecoupée de rêves étranges ou des images d'enterrements et de mariages se succédaient. Lorsque je me réveillai enfin, mes joues étaient humides et j'en conclus que j'avais dû pleurer durant mon sommeil.   
  
La journée passa extrêmement vite. Je commençai par appeler Chloe dès que j'en eus l'occasion et passai une bonne heure au téléphone. Je lui racontai ce que Carter m'avait appris le soir précédent et eus du mal à retenir mes larmes. J'en voulais un peu à Mark de m'avoir ainsi exclue de sa vie, mais surtout je m'en voulais à moi-même. Il était peut-être marié, mais j'aurais tout de même souhaité être auprès de lui lorsqu'il avait eu à traverser cette épreuve. Parce que c'est le rôle d'un ami.   
  
Plus tard dans la journée, je décidai d'aller faire les courses que j'avais abandonnées le jour précédent. J'errai pendant plusieurs heures à travers les rues inondées de Chicago et entre les rayons des magasins d'alimentations, puis m'occupai comment je pus durant le reste de la journée. Carter rentra aux environ de vingt heures. J'avais décidé de faire quelque chose à manger, et avais préparé des pâtes au saumon, seul plat que j'étais capable de cuisiner sans risquer que tout ne soit brûlé et immangeable.   
  
" C'est délicieux ! " fit John en reposant ses couverts à côté de son assiette. " Je crois que je vais t'engager pour faire la cuisine chez moi plus souvent ! "   
  
" Tu risquerais de manger tous les jours la même chose ! " répondis-je ne riant.   
  
" Est-ce que tu as réussi à atteindre l'agence immobilière ? "   
  
Je soupirai. Je leur avais téléphoné une dizaine de fois durant toute la journée, et la seule fois où je n'étais pas tombée sur un répondeur, on m'avait annoncé que l'appartement ne serait pas prêt avant encore au moins trois jours.   
  
" Tu sais " repris Carter, " tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire. "   
  
" Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? "   
  
" Bien sûr que non, au contraire, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. "   
  
" Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'accueillir chez toi. "   
  
" Ca me paraît bien naturel, c'est à ça que servent les amis. "   
  
Je lui souris, il était vraiment adorable avec moi.   
  
" D'ailleurs j'y pense, je suis de repos demain, si le temps s'améliore je voulais te proposer d'aller pique-niquer au bord du lac. "   
  
" Ca me semble être une excellente idée " répondis-je tout en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et il semblait qu'il était permis d'espérer une amélioration pour le lendemain.   
  
" Super, il ne reste qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le soleil soit de la partie " répliqua-t-il. Mais déjà mon esprit n'était plus du tout dans la conversation. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je pensais une fois encore à Mark. Il rentrait après-demain, lundi, le même jour où je commençais à travailler au County. Comment allait-il réagir ? Lui arrivait-il encore de penser à moi de temps en temps depuis qu'il était marié ? Carter passa une main devant mes yeux, me ramenant à la réalité.   
  
" A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? "   
  
" Oh, rien de très important… "   
  
" Tu te demande comment Mark va réagir à ton retour ? Et comment tu vas toi-même réagir en le revoyant ? " demanda John, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.   
  
" Je me pose des questions, Carter. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de Mark pour l'instant… Tu as passé une bonne journée ? "   
  
Il haussa les épaules. " Pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre, ni vraiment meilleure. Beaucoup de patients, quelques cas graves, la routine. "   
  
Ses paroles n'attristèrent. Lorsque j'étais partie, Carter avait une vraie passion pour ce qu'il faisait, il suffisait de voir ses yeux briller lorsqu'il évoquait un ou l'autre des cas sur lesquels il avait travaillé pour s'en rendre compte. Il mettait parfois tellement d'enthousiasme à nous parler des malades qu'il avait vu que cela nous faisait rire. Jamais je crois que je n'ai vu un étudiant en médecine aussi passionné que Carter. A présent, j'avais l'impression qu'il éludait toutes les questions que je lui posais et qui avaient un rapport avec les urgences. Son visage ne s'animait plus de la même manière à l'évocation du travail qu'il fournissait en tant que médecin. Il se montrait intéressé par de nombreux sujets, mais plus par sa profession. Du moins, plus autant que ça avait été le cas.   
  
" Je crois que je vais aller me coucher " dit-il quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous finissions de débarrasser la table. " Je suis vraiment exténué. "   
  
" Bonne nuit " murmurai-je quand il quitta la pièce. Je l'imitai peu après et m'endormis à peine avais-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller.   
  
***   
  
Je me réveillai le lendemain matin pour m'apercevoir que le soleil m'avait devancée. Une lumière douce et claire se glissait à travers les stores, et lorsque je les ouvris, je constatai avec joie que non seulement la pluie n'avait pas repris, mais qu'en plus les nuages s'en étaient allés. Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. John s'y trouvait déjà, occupé à faire cuire quelque chose dans une poêle. En m'entendant entrer dans la pièce, il se tourna et me sourit.   
  
" Tu as bien dormi ? "   
  
" Comme un bébé " répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.   
  
" Bien. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, j'espère que tu as faim. "   
  
" Je suis affamée… Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? "   
  
" Ah, spécialité familiale ! "   
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. " Parce que non seulement tu fais la cuisine, mais en plus tu as des "spécialités familiales" ? Je suis très impressionnée ! "   
  
" Tu serais très étonnée du nombre de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet ! " répondit-il en riant. Je m'installai sur une chaise tandis qu'il vidait le contenu de sa casserole dans deux assiettes qu'il disposa ensuite sur la table, avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Nous mangeâmes en silence, je fus réellement surprise des talents culinaires de Carter. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre repas, je l'aidai à faire la vaisselle. Il me parla de ce qui s'était passé aux urgences depuis mon départ : l'agression de Mark, son idylle avec ce chirurgien anglais, la naissance du fils de Benton, le départ de Doug, la grossesse de Carol, le mariage de Jeanie, l'adoption de ce petit garçon séropositif et sa démission … Même si Mark m'avait déjà raconté la majeure partie de ces événements, je l'écoutai avec plaisir. Mais quand il en vint à parler des problèmes que ce dernier avait rencontré à cause d'un patient qu'il aurait délibérément laisser mourir, je ne parvins à le croire.   
  
" Mark ne ferait jamais ça ! " m'exclamai-je.   
  
" Pas le Mark que tu connais " soupira Carter. " Mais malgré son mariage et la naissance de sa fille, les deux dernières années ont été difficiles pour lui, avec la mort de ses parents, sa tumeur… Je crois qu'il a beaucoup changé… "   
  
Avec ce que me racontait John, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir inquiète. Mais surtout, je me faisais de plus en plus de soucis concernant sa réaction à mon retour. Allait-il me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir prévenu ? Ou au contraire serait-il ravi de me revoir ? Que resterait-il de l'amitié profonde que nous avions bâtie ? Je secouai légèrement la tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser à tout ça pour l'instant, je préférais attendre et voir ce qui se passerait.   
  
" Lorsque je suis passée au County l'autre jour, j'ai vu cette jeune étudiante asiatique qui travaillait là avant mon départ… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? "   
  
" Tu veux parler de Deb ? "   
  
" Oui, oui c'est ça… je croyais qu'elle était partie ? "   
  
" Elle est revenue depuis deux ans environ, et à présent elle se fait appeler Jing-Mei… Ca a dû vous faire bizarre, non, de revenir après tout ce temps… "   
  
" Oui, ça tu peux le dire ! J'ai l'impression que tout a tellement changé… tellement de nouveaux visages… "   
  
" On organisera une petite fête pour votre retour, comme ça vous pourrez faire la connaissance de tout le monde ! "   
  
" Pas ça Carter, je t'en prie ! " m'exclamai-je en riant. J'avais toujours eu horreur des fêtes organisées en mon honneur, et il le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi je savais que je devais doublement m'y attendre.   
  
***   
  
Malgré le soleil qui brillait à présent, haut dans le ciel de ce début d'après-midi, l'air restait vif et frais. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché un nombre impressionnant de familles de profiter de ce dimanche ensoleillé pour venir pique-niquer et jouer avec leurs enfants au bord du lac. Tandis que nous nous installions sur l'herbe encore humide, une fillette blonde de cinq ou six ans passa en courant à côté de nous, suivie de sa maman. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Suzie. Que je le veuille ou non, ma nièce me manquait terriblement. Je savais que j'avais eu raison de partir, mais ne plus être auprès d'elle tous les jours restait très douloureux. Tandis que je regardais la petite fille s'éloigner, je sentis la main de Carter se poser sur la mienne.   
  
" Elle te manque… "   
  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Puis je sortis de mon sac la photo dont je ne me séparais jamais et la lui tendis. Elle avait été prise au printemps précédent, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle était sur mes genoux, regardant d'un air émerveillé le gâteau orné de six bougies posé devant elle.   
  
" Elle te ressemble " constata-t-il en examinant la photo.   
  
C'était vrai. Beaucoup de gens le disaient, Suzie me ressemblait davantage qu'elle ne ressemblait à Chloe. D'après Joe, c'était parce que nous avions les mêmes yeux.   
  
Nous passâmes l'après-midi au bord du lac, Carter et moi. Et ce fut l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Je crois que j'avais oublié combien il est agréable de ne rien faire, juste rester là avec un ami à regarder les enfants jouer autour de vous, à parler du temps qu'il fait, à observer le soleil tandis qu'il se couche… A quelques exceptions près, ma vie entière n'a toujours été qu'une espèce de course sans but réel, et ce jour-là fut le premier depuis longtemps où je ne pensai ni à mon travail, ni à qui s'occuperait de Suzie lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'école, ni à chercher un nouvel appartement. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la tombée de la nuit, je me sentais réellement bien, détendue.   
  
" Prête à recommencer le travail ? " me demanda Carter peu avant que je n'aille me coucher. Je hochai la tête. En réalité je me réjouissais. Je savais que travailler à nouveau dans ce décor familier, retrouver quelques-uns de mes anciens amis était une des choses que j'avais le plus désiré depuis cinq ans. A présent, cela allait enfin devenir vrai. Je remercia Carter pour la merveilleuse journée que nous avions passée, puis regagnai ma chambre où je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	4. Chapitre 3

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre III  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres… Les paroles citées sont extraites de la chanson _Full Of Grace_ interprétée par Sarah McLachlan et disponible sur l'album _Surfacing_.   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Bon, là c'est le début des choses sérieuses, Susan reprend le travail au County, et va donc revoir Mark... Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai tout particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu triste...   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Il y a des jours que l'on entoure de noir sur son calendrier. D'autres où, lorsqu'on arrive enfin à la fin de la journée, on se dit qu'on aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester au lit. Ce jour-là en faisait certainement partie. Oh, il n'avait pas vraiment mal commencé. Bien qu'il n'était pas de garde, Carter avait tenu à m'accompagner au County. Peter avait été surpris de me revoir, et moi surprise de voir à quel point il avait changé - en bien. Il n'était plus cet homme parfois dur et obsédé par son travail avec qui j'avais travaillé des années auparavant. Il semblait plus sensible, d'après Carter la naissance de son fils l'avait métamorphosé.   
  
Je fis également la connaissance de ceux que je ne connaissais pas déjà, Dave, Abby, Cleo,… autant de prénoms dont j'étais certaine de ne plus me souvenir le soir-même. Je n'avais alors pas encore vu Mark, et on m'apprit qu'il n'était de service qu'à partir de dix heures. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où je le reverrais, je fus déçue. Sachant qu'il était marié, et comptant sur l'effet de surprise, je ne m'attendais certes pas à de grandes démonstrations d'affection de sa part, mais pas non plus à la froideur dont il fit preuve.   
  
J'étais assise dans la salle de repos, discutant avec l'un ou l'autre de mes nouveaux collègues, je ne me rappelle même plus qui. Je tournais le dos à la porte quand soudain elle s'est ouverte, et j'ai reconnu sa voix. Je crois d'ailleurs que je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Il discutait avec une femme, certainement son épouse à en juger par son accent britannique. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire, ce que j'allais dire, mais je me retournai néanmoins. J'ignore si ce fut de la surprise que je lus sur son visage, ou du moins quelque chose s'y apparentant. Il cessa de parler et me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité.   
  
" Salut " lâcha-t-il finalement.   
  
Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à répondre qu'un "salut" identique au sien, ma voix tremblante sous l'effet de l'émotion.   
  
" Je ne savais pas que tu prenais le poste, Kerry aurait dû m'en parler. " Juste ça, pas un mot sympathique, pas de "Bienvenue Susan, je suis content de te revoir"… Juste cette phrase froide, qu'il avait lâchée sans que son visage ne traduise aucune expression, que ce soit de joie ou de colère.   
  
" Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire… " murmurai-je, me forçant à retenir mes larmes.   
  
" Oh, dans ce cas… " Il se dirigea vers son casier, en sorti sa blouse et l'enfila. Je sentis le regard interrogateur de la nouvelle madame Greene posé sur moi, je levai légèrement la tête et lui adressai un petit sourire. Mark la rejoignit et passa son bras autour de sa taille.   
  
" J'ai du travail " fit-il à mon intention. " On se verra peut-être plus tard. "   
  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête, incapable de faire un geste, de prononcer un mot. Tandis que Mark franchissait cette maudite porte, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur éclatait en un million de morceaux. Il avait toujours été un modèle pour moi, le type même de l'ami fidèle et attentionné. Chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin de lui, il avait été là et j'avais toujours su que je pouvais compter sur lui, bien davantage que sur la plupart des membres de ma propre famille. En revenant ici, j'étais déterminée à retrouver l'amitié qui avait existé entre nous, quitte à tout reconstruire si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais avec sa réaction ce jour-là, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Et surtout je n'arrivais à m'expliquer pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte.   
  
Tout le reste de la journée, je tentai de lui parler, en vain. A chaque fois que je le croisais, il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là, détournant le regard et accélérant le pas. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait pour une raison obscure que je ne connaissais pas. Me reprochait-il de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de mon retour ? Ou tout simplement d'être revenue ? Je l'ignorais, et aurais sérieusement préféré qu'il me dise ouvertement ce qui n'allait pas.   
  
Peu avant que je ne termine ma garde, Kerry Weaver vint me voir pour savoir comment s'était déroulé mon premier jour. J'avais vu plusieurs patients dont la plupart se portaient déjà mieux et n'avais tué personne - même si le Dr Romano aurait certainement été un candidat parfait au meurtre. Sur le plan professionnel, je pouvais donc dire que tout s'était passé pour le mieux.   
  
" Mark n'est pas allé très bien, ces derniers temps… " fit-elle d'un ton doux et amical que je ne lui connaissais pas, me donnant une fois de plus l'impression qu'on lisait dans mes pensées.   
  
" Je sais, Carter m'en a parlé… "   
  
" Oh, vous avez vu Carter ? "   
  
" Il a proposé de m'héberger en attendant que mon appartement soit prêt. "   
  
" Bien, très bien. Susan, il faut que vous laissiez à Mark le temps de s'habituer au fait que vous soyez à nouveau parmi nous. Je sais combien vous étiez proches avant votre départ, votre retour est un choc auquel il ne s'attendait certainement pas. "   
  
" Je sais, Kerry… Je comprends… " Je mentais. Je ne comprenais pas, et ne souhaitais pas comprendre. Le comportement de Mark tout au long de la journée m'avait blessée, et à présent, c'était moi qui lui en voulais. J'adressai un léger sourire à Kerry, puis rassemblai mes affaires, déposai ma blouse dans mon casier et quittai l'hôpital dans l'air glacé du jour qui se terminait.   
  
***   
  
Lorsque j'arrivai chez Carter, il n'était pas là. Si j'en croyais le papier qu'il avait laissé sur la table, il était sorti faire des courses, et je décidai d'en profiter pour aller prendre un bain. J'avais bien besoin de ça, après la journée que je venais de passer.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je me glissais dans l'eau brûlante qui me picota la peau. J'avais besoin de faire un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, mais en même temps je souhaitais pouvoir penser à autre chose. Je n'avais pas d'explication à l'attitude de Mark et pour l'instant pas non plus l'énergie nécessaire pour tenter de lui trouver des excuses. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans la baignoire, gardant la tête sous l'eau pendant quelques instants. La voix de Carter me parvint totalement déformée lorsqu'il m'appela. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était rentré.   
  
Je me dépêchai de sortir de l'eau, de me sécher et de me rhabiller avant de le rejoindre à la cuisine. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse car quand il me vit entrer, il me demanda aussitôt si tout allait bien. J'aurais aimé lui répondre que oui, mais je n'avais pas la force de lui mentir et je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé. Tandis que je racontais cela à Carter, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les avais retenues une bonne partie de la journée, et savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire plus longtemps. Mais je n'avais pas envie de pleurer devant Carter.   
  
" Si tu veux, demain je pourrai aller parler avec Mark… " me dit-il doucement tandis que je prenais une profonde respiration afin de tenter de me calmer et de reprendre mes esprits.   
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. " Tu es gentil, Carter. Mais je suis une grande fille et il vaut sûrement mieux que je le fasse moi-même… "   
  
" Bien sûr, c'est évident. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je veux que tu saches que je suis là… Si tu veux parler, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… "   
  
Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui souris. Carter se montrait tellement gentil avec moi. Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue avant de tourner les talons pour regagner ma chambre.   
  
***   
  
Je quittai l'appartement de John le lendemain par un temps triste et maussade qui s'accordait bien avec mon humeur du moment. Ce fut à contre cœur que je m'engageai dans ces rues sales qui me menèrent à une station de métro déjà bondée malgré l'heure matinale. Lorsque je descendis quelques stations plus loin, il pleuvait à verses et le temps d'arriver au County, j'étais trempée et frigorifiée. Je passai les grandes portes vitrées sans vraiment regarder devant moi, et manquai de heurter la personne qui venait en sens inverse, renversant à moitié le gobelet de café que j'avais acheté au petit stand devant l'hôpital.   
  
" Et merde " grommelai-je. " Je suis désolée… "   
  
" Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. " J'avais déjà entendu cette voix. Je relevai la tête pour constater qu'il s'agissait du même homme que j'avais déjà bousculé deux jours plus tôt à l'hôtel, vêtu d'une blouse de médecin.   
  
" Ca alors ! " s'exclama-t-il. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? "   
  
" Je travaille ici, j'ai commencé hier. "   
  
" C'est vous qui avez pris le poste à temps partiel ? "   
  
Je hochai la tête. " Le monde est petit parfois " continua-t-il. " Je suis le Dr Kovac, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Luka. "   
  
Son nom confirma ce que j'avais pensé en le rencontrant la première fois, il venait sans aucun doute d'Europe de l'Est.   
  
" Susan Lewis " fis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.   
  
" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Susan. " Je lui souris, puis le quittai et me dirigeai vers la salle de repos. J'aurais aimé rester là à faire la conversation, mais une ambulance venait d'amener de nouveaux patients et dans l'immédiat je souhaitais vraiment pouvoir changer de vêtements et me sécher les cheveux. Je finissais de me recoiffer lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, et lorsque je me retournai enfin je me trouvai presque nez à nez avec la femme de Mark.   
  
" Bonjour " me fit-elle d'un ton chaleureux, beaucoup plus aimable que celui qu'avait employé Mark le jour précédent. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui avait dit à mon sujet. Surtout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, en fait.   
  
" Bonjour " répondis-je, un peu mal à l'aise.   
  
" Nous n'avons pas été présentées hier, je suis Elizabeth Corday. "   
  
Corday. Elle n'avait pas dû prendre le nom de famille de Mark en l'épousant. Chloe non plus n'avait pas pris celui de Joe. A moins que ce soit juste par habitude qu'elle se présentait encore sous son nom de jeune fille.   
  
" Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous " continua-t-elle tout en enfilant sa blouse et en mettant un peu d'ordre dans son épaisse chevelure rousse. Je jetai un œil dans sa direction et constatai que malgré le ton jovial de sa voix, elle avait l'air terriblement fatiguée.   
  
" Vraiment ? "   
  
" Peter ne m'a fait que des éloges à votre sujet… "   
  
Peter. L'espace d'un instant j'avais eu l'espoir futile que c'était par Mark qu'elle avait entendu parler de moi, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il est rare qu'un homme parle de ses anciennes amies à son épouse.   
  
" Et il paraît que vous et Mark étiez de très bons amis avant que vous ne quittiez Chicago. "   
  
J'aurais voulu lui dire que Mark avait été bien plus qu'un simple ami pour moi, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, aussi je me contentai de hocher la tête.   
  
" J'aimerais que nous allions boire quelque chose un des ses jours, histoire de faire mieux connaissance. "   
  
" Ce sera avec plaisir. "   
  
Elle sourit et tourna les talons, quittant la salle de repos certainement pour monter en chirurgie. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, et même si je ne pouvais empêcher une vague jalousie de s'insinuer en moi, j'étais contente que Mark ait trouvé quelqu'un comme elle et j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils soient heureux ensemble.   
  
Je pris une profonde inspiration, et quittai à mon tour la salle de repos pour affronter cette nouvelle journée de travail et le flot de patients qu'elle m'amènerait.   
  
***   
  
La journée touchait à sa fin et je n'avais pas eu une seule minute pour souffler. A cause du mauvais temps, un bus scolaire s'était à moitié retourné sur la route, entrant par la même occasion en collision avec plusieurs voitures. Même si aucun des blessés qui nous furent amenés n'était désespéré, ils n'en furent pas moins nombreux. J'étais réellement épuisée et désirais plus que tout aller me coucher, mais il y avait quelque chose que je devais absolument faire avant de rentrer. Carter avait terminé sa garde deux heures avant moi et m'avait proposé de m'attendre, mais je lui avais dit d'y aller.   
  
J'avais remarqué qu'en quittant l'hôpital quelques minutes avant moi, Mark s'était engouffré chez Doc Magoo, et après avoir hésité quelques secondes je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'entrai à mon tour dans le petit restaurant. A cette heure, il était presque vide, et je ne tardai pas à le repérer, assis seul à une table au fond, me tournant le dos. Je m'approchai lentement et sans bruit, et lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, et lorsque ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, je sus que la colère que j'avais éprouvée le jour précédent et le matin-même s'était totalement dissipée.   
  
" Mark, il faut qu'on parle… " murmurai-je. " Je peux ? " ajoutai-je en désignant le siège en face de lui.   
  
Il hocha la tête, je m'assis, et aucun de nous ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Je tentai de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, de ses yeux, pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais en vain. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.   
  
" Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? "   
  
Je hochai la tête, et il fit signe à une jeune serveuse qui approcha aussitôt. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec nos consommations, un café pour moi et une infusion pour lui. A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre nous. J'avais envie de me lever, de le prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise ce qui n'allait pas. Autrefois, il avait été mon confident et moi la sienne, et aujourd'hui c'était à peine si nous osions nous regarder. Une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais tout gâché.   
  
" Susan je… je suis désolé… pour hier… j'ai été odieux avec toi… Je te dois des excuses " fit-il enfin après quelques instants. " Et des explications aussi… Pour hier, mais aussi pour tous ces mois où je ne t'ai plus donné de nouvelles… "   
  
" Je me suis posé tellement de questions… Je ne savais rien de ce qui t'arrivait… Carter m'a expliquée, je ne sais pas quoi dire… "   
  
" Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, l'année dernière… à cause de cette tumeur… Tous les jours on voit des patients gravement malades, et on sait qu'on pourrait très bien être à leur place ou celle de leur famille, mais on n'y pense même pas car c'est impossible de s'imaginer soi-même ou quelqu'un qu'on aime en train de mourir… "   
  
Il s'interrompit une seconde. Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait. Trois ans plus tôt, Chloe avait été opérée d'une tumeur localisée dans son sein gauche et qui s'était heureusement avérée bénigne. Mais malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ma sœur mourrant d'un cancer. De même, je ne pouvais imaginer Mark perdre peu à peu ses facultés mentales avant de s'éteindre à cause d'une tumeur qui lui envahissait le cerveau.   
  
" Quand on m'a dit que j'étais condamné " reprit-il en me fixant de ses yeux fatigués, " la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, ce n'était pas Elizabeth… Je savais qu'elle serait là et que nous affronterions ça ensemble… Mais j'ignorais comment je pourrais te le dire… il y a des choses qu'on n'annonce pas comme ça, dans une lettre… sans doute que c'était plus facile de… enfin, tu comprends… juste de ne plus écrire, car je ne pouvais pas non plus faire semblant que tout allait bien… "   
  
" Si tu m'en avais parlé je… "   
  
" Tu serais venue aussitôt et justement c'est ce que je ne voulais pas… Tu avais l'air bien, à Phœnix, je ne voulais pas te voir chambouler ta vie à cause de moi… "   
  
" Mark, Phœnix, c'était juste l'enfer… "   
  
" Tu ne le penses pas " Il releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je préférais de loin ça.   
  
" Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le pense ! " Je lui rendis son sourire, et l'espace d'un instant, tout fut comme avant, comme autrefois…   
  
" Il y a quelque chose… on s'est écrit pendant plusieurs années, mais on en a jamais parlé… Il y a cinq ans, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée ? "   
  
Je m'étais attendue à cette question, en fait, je crois que j'étais contente qu'il la pose. Machinalement, je baissai les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Puis je lui expliquai tout… Le mal-être dans lequel je me trouvais à cette époque-là, le besoin d'être sûre que Suzie allait bien… La certitude de ne pas être aimée de lui.   
  
" Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu pouvais ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour moi " conclus-je. " Ca n'entrait même pas en compte dans ma décision, je pensais ne rien laisser derrière moi. Alors quand tu me l'as dit… je… si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt… Seigneur pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit plus tôt… "   
  
Une fois de plus, je baissai les yeux et Mark prit doucement ma main dans la sienne. Ce contact soudain me fit sursauter.   
  
" J'aurais sans doute dû le faire… je crois que j'avais peur… "   
  
Je comprenais bien cela. Car moi-même, j'avais toujours été terrorisée à l'idée de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je l'avais souvent regretté, peut-être le regrettais-je toujours, je n'en savais trop rien.   
  
" Susan, il y a autre chose… quelque chose que je dois te dire… "   
  
Il me jeta alors un regard étrange, mêlé de peur, d'épuisement et de tristesse. A ce moment précis, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je serrai sa main plus fort dans la mienne.   
  
" Mark… "   
  
" Laisse-moi finir… On a déjà dû te raconter en détail ce qu'il m'est arrivé l'année dernière, la tumeur dont j'ai souffert, l'opération… J'aurais dû être inopérable, mais finalement Elizabeth et moi avons trouvé un chirurgien à New York qui justement s'occupait de cas "désespérés"… "   
  
" Alors tu vas mieux ? "   
  
Il eut un sourire triste. " J'allais mieux… Il n'y a qu'Elizabeth qui soit au courant pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à personne, pas même à Kerry… Nous n'étions pas en vacances, la semaine dernière… J'ai passé un scanner et une biopsie… Il y a une nouvelle tumeur… Glioblastome multicentrique, exactement la même chose… Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a rien à faire… "   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_I feel just like I'm sinking, and I claw for solid ground   
_[Je me sens juste comme si je coulais, et je cherche un sol ferme où m'accrocher] _  
I'm pulled back by the undertow   
_[Mais je suis entraînée par le courant] _  
I never thought I could feel so low   
_[Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir tomber si bas] _  
Oh Darkness I feel like letting go…   
_[Oh, Ténèbres, j'aimerais juste pourvoir me laisser aller…]   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Je restai comme paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre geste, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, j'avais dû mal comprendre… il ne pouvait pas m'avoir annoncé qu'il allait bientôt…   
  
" Oh non, Mark… " Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse rien y faire.   
  
" Hé " murmura-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue. " S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas… ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai tout dit. Je voulais que tu le saches parce que ça me semblait important, mais je t'interdis de pleurer… Je n'ai pas retrouvé enfin ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle soit triste à cause de moi… "   
  
Il me sourit, et je tentai de faire de même. Mais c'était tellement difficile. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas encore une fois.   
  
" Et pour hier… "   
  
" Mark, je t'en prie… "   
  
" Non, c'est important, j'ai vraiment été dur avec toi et je ne sais pas comment m'excuser… Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai été tellement surpris, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… La réaction que j'ai eue, je crois que d'une certaine manière c'était de l'autodéfense… J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne t'en aille jamais… ou que tu reviennes plus tôt… "   
  
Si seulement il avait pu savoir à quel point moi aussi, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris cette décision plus tôt… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en aille alors que je venais à peine de revenir ? La vie peut-être tellement mal faite…   
  
***   
  
Mark et moi restâmes plusieurs heures encore à discuter, et lorsque nous décidâmes qu'il était temps pour chacun de nous de rentrer chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. J'errai encore longtemps dans les rues de Chicago avant de trouver la force de retourner chez Carter. Lorsque je poussai la porte de l'appartement, je constatai qu'il n'était pas encore couché. Il triait des dossiers médicaux devant la télévision dont il avait coupé le son. Je me dirigeai directement et sans bruit vers cette chambre qui était devenue la mienne depuis quelques jours, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Après une quinzaine de minutes, alors que j'étais assise, recroquevillée, sur le lit, il frappa à la porte et entra après que je l'ai invité.   
  
" Est-ce que tout va bien ? " me demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en posant une main dans mon dos. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de tourner la tête vers lui. Ne pas pleurer, pensai-je, ne surtout pas pleurer, tu dois être forte. Et je retins donc les larmes qui me brûlaient les paupières, ravalant mes sanglots et m'efforçant de sourire tandis que je hochais la tête. Mais il ne fut pas dupe et comprit bien que je ne disais pas la vérité. Cependant, il respecta mon silence, ne posant aucune question. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça. Il se contenta de m'attirer un peu plus près de lui, et j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. Il resta longtemps auprès de moi, et tandis qu'il passait doucement sa main dans mon dos pour tenter de m'apaiser, une foule de nouvelles questions m'assaillirent. Même éloignée de Mark par des milliers de kilomètres, jamais je n'avais cessé de penser à lui. J'avais certes de nombreuses fois songé à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec lui si j'étais restée, mais plus que tout je ne concevais pas ma vie sans l'ami si cher qu'il avait été, qu'il resterait malgré tout. Et c'était ce même ami que je savais désormais que j'allais perdre, quoi que je fasse…   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	5. Chapitre 4

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre IV  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette partie est peut-être celle que j'ai le moins aimé écrire, mais elle est importante pour la relation Susan/Carter. Sinon l'histoire m'a été inspirée d'une vieille fic en anglais que j'ai lue et qui parle de Luka et Abby...   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai aux environs de quatre heures cette nuit-là, j'étais en sueur malgré les frissons qui me parcouraient le corps et chacun de mes muscles me faisaient souffrire. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être médecin pour deviner que j'avais de la fièvre. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement sujette à la grippe et autres maladies, mais la douche glacée dont j'avais bénéficiée en arrivant aux urgences le matin précédent, le manque de sommeil et les émotions consécutives à ce que Mark m'avait révélé avaient finalement suffit à me rendre malade.   
  
_ Maladie psychosomatique_, songeai-je. _Une aspirine et demain je serai sur pied_. J'avais tord. Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me levai, je fus instantanément prise de nausées et n'eus que le temps de courir à la salle de bain. Carter insista pour que je reste à la maison, et bien que cela m'ennuyait d'être déjà absente alors que je n'avais commencé que depuis trois jours à peine, je dus bien admettre que j'avais à peine la force de bouger.   
  
John m'aida à retourner me coucher, et resta auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme, tombant dans un sommeil agité. Lorsque je repris conscience, les voix qui me parvenaient du couloir me firent comprendre que Carter n'était pas seul. Je me levai avec difficulté, tenant à peine sur mes jambes tant elles tremblaient. Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, la lumière de l'extérieur m'éblouit et je fus obligée de me retenir au montant de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Aussitôt, je sentis une paire de bras me retenir, m'aidant à me maintenir debout.   
  
" Doucement, tu ne devrais pas te lever avec la fièvre que tu as " Je fus très surprise de reconnaître la voix de Mark, mais n'opposai aucune résistance lorsqu'il me ramena jusqu'à mon lit.   
  
" Mark, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demandai-je d'une voix rauque et faible.   
  
" Carter a appelé à l'hôpital pour savoir si quelqu'un pouvait apporter de la Compazine pour calmer tes nausées. Kerry lui a donné sa journée, il va rester s'occuper de toi. "   
  
" Par pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de garde malade ! "   
  
" Susan, il y a un virus qui traîne, et Carter a raison, tant qu'on est pas sûr de ce que tu as il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas seule. "   
  
" Carter, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je refuse que tu restes ici rien que pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans… "   
  
" Très bien " reprit Mark le plus sérieusement du monde. " Si tu refuses qu'on reste ici pour s'occuper de toi, je te fais admettre à l'hôpital. "   
  
" Pour une grippe ? C'est ridicule… "   
  
" Rien ne dit que ce n'est que la grippe. C'est de la prévention. "   
  
" De la paranoïa oui… "   
  
" Susan, je reste sur ma position, mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez. "   
  
" Et puis tu sais " intervint Carter, " depuis le temps que je n'ai pas pris un jour de vacances, ça me fera sans doute du bien. "   
  
" Détrompes-toi, je suis insupportable quand je suis malade… "   
  
" J'ai peine à le croire. "   
  
" Soit, tu verras bien… "   
  
Mark tourna la tête et regarda Carter une minute avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.   
  
" Quoi ? " demandai-je.   
  
" Rien… rien du tout. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je repasserai ce soir voir comment tu vas. "   
  
Il passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre avec Carter, refermant la porte derrière eux. Seule dans l'obscurité, je ne tardai pas à me rendormir, ballottée au milieu de ses rêves étranges et désagréables caractéristiques d'un état fiévreux. Je ne me souviens pas quels ils furent exactement, mais lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut, je sus que j'avais crié. Assise dans le noir, j'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir puis ma porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Carter.   
  
" Est-ce que tout va bien ? "   
  
" Ca va " murmurai-je. " Juste un cauchemar… "   
  
Il entra dans la chambre et tira la porte, la laissant juste entrouverte, afin sans doute que la lumière ne me dérange pas. " Comment te sens-tu ? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Grâce aux médicaments, je me sentais moins fiévreuse et mes nausées semblaient avoir cessées.   
  
" Tant mieux, tu seras sans doute bientôt sur pieds… " murmura-t-il. Il baissa les yeux une seconde, puis les releva et me fixa. " Tu sais, Mark m'a parlé, à propos de sa tumeur… "   
  
Je fermai les yeux, sentant la douleur que j'avais éprouvée la veille m'envahir à nouveau. Lorsque je l'avais vu quelques heures plus tôt, je m'étais efforcée de ne pas y penser, comme pour me convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité.   
  
" Carter, pourquoi ? "   
  
" Pourquoi quoi ? "   
  
" Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'en aille maintenant ? Je… ce n'est pas juste… "   
  
" Je sais… "   
  
Je sentais les larmes brûlantes gonfler mes paupières. Je me sentais tellement seule, tellement fragile. J'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi, de quelqu'un qui me protège et me fasse croire que tout irait bien.   
  
" John " murmurai-je tandis qu'une larme glissait lentement sur ma joue, " reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas toi aussi, je t'en supplie… "   
  
Il se rapprocha alors de moi et me prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai désespérément à lui, laissant enfin libre cours à ma tristesse.   
  
***   
  
Les quelques jours suivants furent un enfer et me semblèrent durer une éternité. Je n'en garde d'ailleurs pas vraiment de souvenir précis, juste des séries d'images dont j'ignore si elles étaient réelles où provenaient de mon inconscient. Les visages de Mark, de John, de Suzie dansaient dans mon esprit, et je ne fus bientôt plus capable de discerner la réalité des rêves que je faisais. John m'a dit plus tard avoir été très inquiet à mon sujet.   
  
Cela a duré en tout trois jours. Au matin du quatrième, lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais épuisée, mais au moins je n'avais plus de fièvre. Je me levai lentement, et, bien qu'encore peu assurée sur mes jambes, je me rendis à la cuisine.   
  
" Hé ! " s'exclama Carter en me voyant. " Tu n'es pas censée te lever ! "   
  
" Ca va, Carter, je me sens mieux. Tu devrais aller travailler aujourd'hui, tu as déjà assez supporté ma compagnie… "   
  
" Kerry a insisté pour que je reste avec toi tant que tu n'aurais pas totalement récupéré. Ce virus a fait pas mal de malades en ville, certains d'entre eux se portent vraiment mal. "   
  
" Raison de plus pour ne pas rester avec moi, je dois être contagieuse… "   
  
Il sourit. " Tu sais que je serais presque tenté de croire que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ? "   
  
" Ne crois pas ça, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu restes enfermé ici simplement parce que je suis un peu malade… "   
  
" Tu veux savoir une chose ? Tu es une des personnes les plus têtues que je connaisse ! "   
  
Je souris à mon tour et décidai de capituler. Sans que je ne veuille vraiment l'admettre, l'insistance de Carter à rester auprès de moi me touchait et j'appréciais sa compagnie.   
  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que John était allé faire des courses, je téléphonai à Chloe.   
  
" Allô ? " fit-la petite voix de ma nièce au bout du fil.   
  
" Suzie ? Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ? "   
  
" Tante Susan ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée, j'étais triste… "   
  
" Allons, tu sais bien que je ne t'oublierai jamais… "   
  
" Tu me manques Tante Susan… Maman a dit qu'on irait te voir pour Noël… Elle dit qu' à Noël il y a de la neige chez toi, et aussi de la glace sur le lac et qu'on peut aller faire du patin dessus ! "   
  
Je souris pour moi-même. L'idée d'avoir Suzie auprès de moi pour les fêtes était merveilleuse, je ne m'imaginais d'ailleurs pas passer Noël sans ma famille. J'écoutai ensuite ma nièce me raconter sa rentrée scolaire. Elle venait d'entrer à l'école, "comme une grande", disait-elle. Elle me parla avec enthousiasme de ses camarades de classe, de ses institutrices, de Johnny, le poisson rouge qu'un des enfants avait amené en classe le jour précédent.   
  
" Salut petite sœur " fit Chloe lorsque Suzie lui passa le téléphone. " J'allais justement t'appeler, comment vas-tu ? "   
  
" Ca va, je viens de passer trois jours au lit à cause d'un virus, mais ça va. "   
  
" Tu es sûre ? "   
  
" Oui Chloe, je te promets que je vais bien. "   
  
" Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Est-ce que tu as téléphoné à papa et maman au moins ? "   
  
" Ils ne savent même pas que je suis à Chicago… "   
  
" C'est bien toi, tu préférais sans doute rester toute seule chez toi avec quarante de fièvre que de te faire aider… " soupira ma sœur. C'était assez nouveau, qu'elle prenne son rôle de grande sœur tellement à cœur. Aussi loin que je me souvenais, c'étais toujours moi qui lui avait fait la morale et qui m'étais occupée d'elle.   
  
" Je n'étais pas toute seule… " me contentai-je de répondre.   
  
" Vraiment ? " D'exaspéré, son ton s'était soudainement fait très intéressé. Je soupirai en me disant que j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne rien lui dire.   
  
" John Carter s'est occupé de moi… "   
  
" John Carter ? "   
  
" Oui, j'habite chez lui en attendant que mon appartement soit prêt. "   
  
" Il t'as invité chez lui ? Carter, c'est ce jeune médecin qui t'avait aidé pour mon accouchement si je me rappelle bien ? "   
  
" C'est lui… "   
  
" Ah… il me semble aussi qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement ta présence… "   
  
" Chloe j'ignore où tu veux en venir, et je ne veux même pas le savoir… "   
  
" Oh nulle part… Tiens au fait, est-ce que tu as vu Mark ? "   
  
Mon cœur se serra. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'en parler à Chloe, mais j'avais besoin de le faire.   
  
" Seigneur, je suis désolée… " murmura-t-elle lorsque j'eus terminé. " Susie, comment va-t-il… en ce moment je veux dire ? "   
  
" Il suit une radiothérapie, pour l'instant il a l'air d'aller… "   
  
" C'est affreux… dis-lui que je pense à lui… "   
  
" Je lui dirai, ça lui fera plaisir… "   
  
Au même moment, j'entendis la voix de Suzie appeler sa mère depuis une autre pièce. Chloe lui cria qu'elle arrivait, et nous mîmes fin à notre conversation.   
  
***   
  
Je passai le reste de la matinée à me reposer, et l'après-midi, après avoir finalement convaincu Carter qu'il pouvait me laisser seule une demi-journée, n'ayant rien à faire et me sentant beaucoup mieux, je décidai de me rendre à l'agence immobilière. Il pleuvais toujours un peu, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'appris que mon appartement serait prêt sans faute deux jours plus tard. L'employée s'excusa de ce retard, mais d'après ce qu'elle me dit, de "nombreux contretemps étaient intervenus lors des derniers préparatifs avant que l'appartement soit habitable, notamment avec la compagnie d'électricité". Lorsque je quittai l'agence, je constatai que la pluie avait cessé, aussi je décidai d'aller me promener un peu le long du lac. Je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver Mark, accoudé à la balustrade, les yeux perdus dans la vague.   
  
" Hé " murmurai-je en lui effleurant le bras. Il se retourna et me sourit.   
  
" Tu as l'air d'aller mieux " constata-t-il. Je hochai la tête, et m'appuyai à la barrière à côté de lui.   
  
" Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits aussi beaux et calmes que celui-ci dans toute la ville " fit-il après quelques instants.   
  
" C'est vrai… "   
  
" Tu m'as fait peur tu sais… "   
  
" Mark, je t'en supplie ce n'était qu'une grippe ! "   
  
" Tu as sans doute raison, mais je crois que comme tu l'as dis, je deviens un peu paranoïaque. "   
  
Je souris. " En réalité je suis contente que Carter soit resté avec moi. "   
  
" Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, tous les deux. "   
  
" C'est vrai, il est adorable. "   
  
" C'est bien, que vous soyez amis. "   
  
Je hochai la tête, il me sourit. J'aimais le voir sourire, car le temps d'une seconde cela me permettait d'imaginer qu'il n'était pas malade, que tout allait bien.   
  
Dans le ciel, les nuages s'étaient écartés, et lorsque le soleil réapparut, un superbe arc-en-ciel se dessina. Alors je fermai les yeux et fis le vœu que ce sourire ne s'éteigne jamais.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	6. Chapitre 5

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre V  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Rien de particulier au sujet de cette partie, mis à part que j'ai adoré l'écrire (ceux qui me connaissent comprendront vite pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Jarleen ;O)   
  
*Le texte est (toujours, je l'ai pas vendu depuis ;O) la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Les jours passèrent, formant des semaines et des mois, et on fut en décembre sans que j'aie vu le temps passer. Je m'étais lentement réinstallée dans la routine du travail aux urgences, avais sympathisé avec mes nouveaux collègues, appris à détester le Dr Romano - comparé à qui même la Kerry Weaver que j'avais connue était un ange.   
  
Mon amitié avec Carter s'était renforcée au fil des semaines. Après que j'avais enfin pu m'installer dans mon appartement, il venait souvent me rendre visite, et nous pouvions passer de longues heures à discuter et à rire ensemble.   
  
Les plus grands sujets de fou-rires entre Carter et moi résidaient dans les échecs répétitifs de tous mes rendez-vous, au point que j'en était arrivée à la conclusion que je devais attirer à moi seule tous les cas désespérés de cette ville. Mike était avocat, brillant et réputé de surcroît. Il était également hypocondriaque, et avait passé la soirée entière de notre unique sortie à me questionner sur le million de maladies rares dont il était persuadé de souffrire. Jason lui n'avait pas vraiment d'emploi, il travaillait occasionnellement comme renfort du personnel d'entretien de l'hôpital. Charmant, très poli et flatteur, plutôt joli garçon, j'ignorais que grâce à ces multiples qualités, il était marié et avait déjà plusieurs maîtresses. Je cessai de le voir bien avant que mon nom de s'ajoute à la liste. En quelques mois, je fis réellement la connaissance de plus de tordus que je n'en avais jamais rencontrés en dix ans de carrière de médecin, et pourtant certains cas que l'on traite dans un service d'urgences mériteraient parfois un prix Nobel de bizarrerie - si toute fois cela avait existé.   
  
Mark quant à lui ne se portait pas vraiment mieux, mais grâce à la radiothérapie son état n'avait pas empiré non plus. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de sa famille, et m'entendais à merveille avec Elizabeth qui était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Je m'étais à plusieurs reprises occupée de la petite Ella lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux et que ce n'était pas mon cas, ils m'avaient quelques fois invité à aller manger chez eux. J'avais réellement pris conscience que je n'étais plus amoureuse de Mark. Nous avions eu notre chance des années auparavant et n'avions pas su la saisir. Et même si je le regrettais encore parfois, j'appréciais plus que tout l'amitié qui nous unissait.   
  
Mais malgré cela, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer les changements survenus dans ses attitudes, dans son caractère en général, et qui s'étaient exprimés très clairement le jour de mon arrivée. Ce n'était pas tout le temps, mais souvent je le trouvais plus agressif, que ce soit vis-à-vis de ses patients ou de ses collègues - jamais par rapport à moi ou Elizabeth toutefois. Il semblait également toujours sur la défensive, il avait tendance à prendre chaque remarque qu'on lui faisait pour une critique, parfois pour une menace. On m'avait également donné davantage de détails sur ce patient qui était mort entre ses mains durant le mois de mai précédent. Officiellement, il avait essayé de le sauver, mais tout le monde savait sans pouvoir en être vraiment sûr qu'il l'avait laissé mourir. En tant que médecin, je savais que ce genre de troubles du comportement peuvent être une des conséquences de ce dont il souffrait, il n'y avait rien à faire. En tant qu'amie, cette idée m'était insupportable.   
  
***   
  
La semaine avait été particulièrement froide et il avait commencé à neiger quelques jours plus tôt. Assise dans le gigantesque hall de l'aéroport, je feuilletais un magazine en attendant que le vol de Phœnix arrive. Chloe, Joe et Suzie avaient décidé de venir passer les fêtes à Chicago, et ma nièce était particulièrement heureuse à l'idée de voir de la neige pour la première fois de sa vie. Quant à moi j'étais ravie de revoir enfin ma famille. Ils m'avaient terriblement manqué, tous les trois, et je me réjouissais depuis des semaines de les avoir à la maison pour Noël.   
  
" Tante Susan ! "   
  
Je relevai la tête en entendant le cri de ma nièce, me levai et l'accueillis dans mes bras.   
  
" Salut petite sœur ! " s'exclama Chloe en me serrant dans les siens.   
  
" On a bien eu de la peine à faire tenir Suzie en place tellement elle se réjouissait de te revoir " ajouta Joe avec un sourire amusé.   
  
Il nous fallut près d'une heure pour récupérer leurs bagages tant le personnel de l'aéroport était débordé. Lorsque enfin nous pûmes partir, il était prêt de vingt heures et la nuit était déjà bien installée. Malgré les avertissements de ses parents, Suzie se jeta dans le premier tas de neige qu'elle vit, mais ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi froid. Ce soir-là, nous mangeâmes rapidement puis j'allai coucher ma nièce qui avait de la peine à tenir debout tant elle était fatiguée. Je lui lus une courte histoire, puis, lorsqu'elle fus endormie, je quittai discrètement la petite pièce dans laquelle je l'avais installée. C'était tellement bon de la revoir. Elle me manquait certes moins qu'au tout début, mais chaque jour je continuais de me demander constamment ce qu'elle faisait. Je retournai dans le living room où Joe et Chloe m'attendaient, installés sur le canapé.   
  
" Il y a quelque chose dont on doit te parler petite sœur " me dit-elle tandis que je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil en face d'eux. Son époux lui prit tendrement la main et la porta à ses lèvres. J'enviais leur bonheur et espérait vraiment trouver un jour un mari qui serait aussi attentionné pour moi que Joe l'était pour mon aînée.   
  
" Je suis enceinte " m'annonça-t-elle alors avec un immense sourire.   
  
" Chloe s'est merveilleux ! " m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. " Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, toutes mes félicitations ! "   
  
" Et il y a autre chose " continua Joe après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Chloe. " Nous envisageons de quitter Phœnix. On m'offre un poste à Cincinnati, nous n'avons encore rien décidé mais il y a de grandes chances que j'accepte. "   
  
" On pourrait se voir beaucoup plus souvent, Cincinnati n'est qu'à quatre ou cinq heures de voiture de Chicago. " ajouta Chloe.   
  
" Ce serait vraiment formidable " répondis-je. " Vous me manquez beaucoup. "   
  
" Hé, tu nous manques aussi, Grande Susie ! " fit ma sœur en m'assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. " Ce n'est plus la même chose maintenant que tu n'es plus tout le temps dans mes pattes ! "   
  
" La seule chose que nous ne regrettons pas, c'est ta cuisine ! " renchérit Joe avec un sourire espiègle. Il avait toujours particulièrement aimé se moquer de mes piètres talents de cuisinière, et je n'avais pas vraiment d'arguments pour me défendre.   
  
" Très amusant, je suis morte de rire " répondis-je avec une grimace. " Vous êtes vraiment très drôles tous les deux ! "   
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et je ne pus pas me retenir de les imiter.   
  
  
  
***   
  
Quelques jours avant Noël, Elizabeth m'arrêta dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour m'inviter à la fête qu'ils organisaient pour le 25 décembre. Je faillis décliner son invitation, puis réalisai que ce serait certainement le dernier Noël que je passerais auprès de Mark. Je lui demandai si la présence de Chloe, Joe et Suzie la dérangerait, et comme elle me répondit qu'elle serait ravie de faire connaissance avec ma famille, j'acceptai finalement.   
  
Nous arrivâmes chez les Greene aux environs de vingt heures. Plusieurs de nos collègues avaient également été invités, et Carter était déjà là. La petite Ella jouait tranquillement dans un coin du living room, et Suzie alla tout de suite vers elle. Elle avait toujours adoré jouer à la petite maman en s'occupant d'enfants plus jeunes qu'elle. Je présentai Chloe et Joe à Elizabeth, saluai Carter et enfin m'étonnai de l'absence de Mark.   
  
" Il est allé chercher Rachel chez sa mère, ils ne devraient pas tarder à être de retour " m'apprit Elizabeth.   
  
En effet, Mark arriva avec sa fille quelques minutes plus tard. La petite Rachel avait incroyablement grandi et changé. La fillette turbulente de sept ans en avait à présent treize et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, alors qu'enfant elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle salua poliment tout le monde avant de se rendre dans sa chambre où elle resta jusqu'à ce que l'on mange.   
  
" Je suis content que tu sois venue " me dit Mark en me prenant dans ses bras.   
  
" Et ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous nous invitiez " répondis-je avec un sourire. " Tu te souviens bien entendu de Chloe et Joe " continuai-je en désignant ma sœur et mon beau-frère.   
  
" Bien sûr " Il embrassa Chloe, serra amicalement la main de Joe, puis jeta un œil en direction des deux petites filles qui s'amusaient avec les jouets d'Ella. " Et voilà j'imagine la petite Suzie… qui n'est plus si petite que ça. "   
  
Chloe sourit et appela ma nièce pour qu'elle vienne dire bonjour.   
  
" Tu étais aussi petite que Ella la dernière fois que je t'ai vue " lui dit-il en la soulevant du sol. " Tu es une grande fille maintenant ! "   
  
Elle lui sourit timidement puis il la reposa par terre et elle courut aussitôt continuer de jouer.   
  
" Rachel aussi a bien grandi " constatai-je tandis qu'il suivait ma nièce du regard avec un sourire.   
  
" C'est vrai, et honnêtement ni Jennifer ni moi ne savons plus quoi en faire depuis quelques temps. Il paraît que c'est l'âge, mais elle est particulièrement difficile en ce moment. "   
  
" J'imagine que la situation ne doit pas être évidente pour elle… "   
  
" Elle ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui se passe, parce que j'ai guéri une fois, elle imagine que ce sera pareil cette fois-ci… J'ignore comment lui faire comprendre que ce ne sera pas le cas… "   
  
Un voile passa sur son visage et je pris sa main dans la mienne. Lorsqu'il faisait mention de sa tumeur et du fait qu'il soit condamné, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, que cela ne le touchait pas. Il serra ma main et me sourit tristement. Au même moment, je sentis un bras passé autour de mes épaules. Je me retournai pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Carter.   
  
" Elizabeth demande que l'on passe à table. "   
  
" Abby et Luka ne sont pas encore arrivés ? " s'étonna Mark en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.   
  
" Ils ont téléphoné pour dire qu'ils viendraient un peu plus tard, Abby revient de chez sa mère en Floride et son vol a eu un peu de retard. "   
  
Mark hocha la tête, puis tous les trois rejoignîmes les autres à la salle à manger. Elizabeth était bien meilleure cuisinière que moi. Elle avait préparé une dinde farcie tout simplement délicieuse, accompagnée de purée de pommes de terre et d'une jardinière de légumes. Lorsque Rachel lui fit remarquer que la dinde était un repas de Thanksgiving et non de Noël, elle répondit simplement que dans son pays, les gens ne fêtent pas Thanksgiving et mangent de la dinde à Noël. Suzie babilla joyeusement durant la majeure partie du repas, ses parents avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de peine à la faire tenir en place. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient toujours eu cet effet sur elle, même si en général elle était une petite fille plutôt calme, cette période de l'année la mettait toujours dans un état d'excitation incroyable.   
  
Luka et Abby arrivèrent peu après que nous ayons terminé de manger. Leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas, ce qui d'après Carter avait toujours été le cas, mais depuis quelques temps ils semblaient être à nouveau très heureux ensemble et formaient d'ailleurs un couple adorable.   
  
J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, accoudée à la barrière de la terrasse à observer le ciel, lorsque Carter me rejoignit.   
  
" Il fait un froid de canard ici " constata-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi. " Tu n'as pas froid ? "   
  
" Ca va, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. "   
  
Aucun de nous ne parla pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.   
  
" Il semblerait que nous soyons les deux seuls célibataires ici "   
  
" Je sais " répondis-je avec un sourire. " C'est déprimant. " Je tournai la tête vers lui et, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, son regard posé sur moi me troubla. C'est alors qu'il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, doucement, ses lèvres effleurant à peine les miennes. Surprise, je le laissai faire, sans trop savoir quoi penser. J'aimais beaucoup Carter, mais de cette façon-là ? Je l'ignorais, en réalité je n'y avais même jamais réellement songé. Il était un ami exceptionnel et l'idée que notre relation puisse aller plus loin ne m'avais jamais vraiment effleurer l'esprit.   
  
" John… " murmurai-je lorsqu'il s'écarta. " Qu'est-ce que… ? "   
  
" Susan, tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… "   
  
La voix d'Abby l'interrompit. " Les enfants réclament pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, est-ce que vous vous joignez à nous ? "   
  
Je hochai la tête, mal à l'aise, et retournai à l'intérieur suivie par Carter.   
  
***   
  
J'avais obtenu quelques jours de congé et je les passai en compagnie de ma famille. Le lendemain de Noël, Chloe et moi décidâmes d'aller rendre visite à nos parents. Je les avais prévenu de mon retour quelques semaines plus tôt à peine, et avais eu droit à cette occasion a une magnifique leçon de morale de ma bien aimée mère. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement bien entendu avec elle, pas plus d'ailleurs que Chloe. C'était une femme dominatrice qui aimait avoir son influence sur son petit monde. Lorsque Chloe était partie et que je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Suzie, elle m'avait presque interdit de la faire adopter. Mais elle avait également refusé catégoriquement de s'en occuper. Heureusement que j'avais alors pu compter sur mon père avec qui, même s'il était la plupart du temps dominé et dirigé par notre mère, je m'étais toujours mieux entendue.   
  
" Ca alors, je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour toutes les deux " fit ma mère, sarcastique, lorsqu'elle vint nous ouvrir.   
  
" Maman je t'en prie, ne commence pas… " soupira ma sœur.   
  
" Mes petites filles ! " s'exclama alors papa en sortant du salon. " Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? "   
  
" Nous voulions juste venir vous dire bonjour " répondis-je en prenant mon père dans mes bras.   
  
" Et aussi vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël " ajouta ma sœur en l'embrassant à son tour.   
  
" C'était hier, Noël " rétorqua maman en passant à côté de nous. " Ne restez donc pas là, venez vous asseoir. "   
  
Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas et la suivîmes au living room.   
  
" Chloe, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir amené ma petite fille ? " questionna mon père en la prenant par la taille.   
  
" J'aurais aimé " mentit ma sœur, " mais Suzie dormait encore lorsque nous sommes parties. "   
  
" Et bien dans ce cas il faudra que tu l'embrasse de la part de son papy. " Chloe hocha la tête, mais omit volontairement de leur parler de sa grosse et de la possibilité qu'ils s'installent à Cincinnati. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, maman ne cesserait de la harceler jusqu'à ce que la décision définitive ne soit prise.   
  
" Susie, tu travaille de nouveau dans cet hôpital ? "   
  
" Oui, papa, j'ai recommencé presque immédiatement après mon retour à Chicago. "   
  
" Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies attendu tout ce temps avant de nous dire que tu étais revenue " soupira ma mère. " Et pourquoi être retourné travailler là-bas, tu ne pourrais pas ouvrir un cabinet, ou te faire engager dans une clinique ? Tu passes ton temps à travailler, à ton âge il me semble qu'il serait plus que grand temps que tu te maries, que tu fondes une famille… "   
  
" Maman, par pitié… Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venues… "   
  
" De toute manière tu trouves un moyen d'éviter les discussions quand tu sais que tu as tord. "   
  
" Cookie, s'il te plait… " commença mon père.   
  
" Henry ne t'en mêle pas, c'est entre Susan et moi ! "   
  
" Maman tu dépasses les bornes ! "   
  
" Chloe tu ne vas pas aussi commencer ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? "   
  
Je fis signe à ma sœur de ne rien ajouter. J'avais tout sauf envie de me disputer avec ma mère ou de voir Chloe le faire à ma place. " Tu as raison, maman, je suis une mauvaise fille, indigne sans doute de toi, mais malheureusement je suis telle que je suis et il te faudra un jour l'admettre ! Je crois que nous n'allons pas prolonger cette visite plus longtemps, nous n'aurions certainement même pas dû venir. "   
  
" Ca ne fait même pas cinq minutes que vous êtes là ! " protesta-t-elle.   
  
" Et bien ce sont cinq minutes de trop " rétorqua ma sœur d'un ton tranchant.   
  
Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers la sortie, escortées par papa.   
  
" Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attitude de ta mère, Susie " me dit-il sur le pas de la porte, alors que Chloe avait déjà regagné la voiture. " Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenue. "   
  
" Merci papa " murmurai-je en l'embrassant. Puis je tournai les talons et rejoignis ma sœur. Je ne prononçai pas un mot durant tout le trajet du retour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ruminer les paroles de ma mère. Dans un sens, elle n'avait après tout peut-être pas entièrement tord. Je venais d'avoir 34 ans, et n'avait même jamais eu une relation qui ait duré plus de quelques mois. La seule plus ou moins sérieuse que j'avais eu en réalité était Div Cvetic, mais en y repensant je ne m'étais jamais imaginé finir ma vie à ses côtés, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'avais jamais réellement aimé. Cette réflexion m'amena malgré moi à penser à Carter et ce qui s'était passé entre nous le soir précédent. Ce n'était pas facile à admettre, mais lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée, malgré la surprise que j'avais ressentie, j'avais adoré ça. En fait, je crois que j'avais inconsciemment espéré qu'il le ferait. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pensai à Carter autrement que comme le jeune médecin dont j'étais "juste" l'amie. Et si notre amitié avait pris une autre tournure ? Après tout, cela m'était déjà arrivé une fois… Mais que ressentais-je pour Carter ? Plus j'y pensais, moins je trouvais de réponse… Il avait pris soin de moi lorsque j'avais été malade l'automne précédent, mais ce n'était pas tout… Lorsque quelque chose me tracassait, que ce soit en rapport avec le travail ou non, je savais que si je souhaitais lui en parler, il m'écoutait toujours. Il y avait très peu de personnes que j'avais connues et dont je pouvais dire la même chose…   
  
" Allô la lune, ici la Terre ! "   
  
La main que Chloe agita devant mes yeux me ramena à la réalité. " Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Oh, la bonne question serait peut-être "A qui ? " "   
  
" Chloe, je t'en prie… "   
  
" Allez quoi Susie, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien remarqué les petits regards que le Dr Carter et toi vous lanciez hier soir chez les Greene ! "   
  
" Il n'y a rien du tout entre Carter et moi ! " me défendis-je.   
  
" Vraiment ? "   
  
" Vraiment ! "   
  
" Je veux bien te croire, mais dans ce cas il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es soudainement devenue aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ! "   
  
Je refusais de donner raison à Chloe et à ses insinuations, mais ne parvins pas non plus à protester de manière convaincante. Je préférai donc me taire, et laisser l'avenir me dire si mon aînée avait ou non raison.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	7. Chapitre 6

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre VI  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Heu... encore une partie que j'ai adoré écrire, en particulier la fin ;O)   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Chloe, Joe et Suzie repartirent le 29 décembre, et je recommençai à travailler le jour suivant. J'avais beaucoup pensé à John durant ces quelques jours, et la situation me paraissait de plus en plus bizarre. Au moment d'arriver au County ce matin-là, j'étais partagée entre la joie et l'appréhension de le voir, car après ce qui c'était passé, il serait impératif que nous prenions une décision, quelle qu'elle soit.   
  
J'arrivai avant le début de ma garde car j'avais quelques dossiers à mettre à jour avant de commencer. Je m'étais installée dans la salle de repos et venais de terminer lorsque Abby poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la machine à café.   
  
" J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes quelques jours de vacances " me dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.   
  
" Ca oui " répondis-je avec un grand sourire. " Ca m'a fait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille, je ne les avais pas vus depuis tellement longtemps. "   
  
" Ta nièce est vraiment adorable, et tu as l'air de merveilleusement t'entendre avec ta sœur… J'aimerais avoir ce genre de relation avec mon frère, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, même au téléphone. Il n'était pas là quand j'ai rendu visite à ma mère, je ne l'ai même pas vu… "   
  
" Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, entre Chloe et moi, elle a traversé de mauvaises périodes qui ont été difficiles pour tout le monde… Mais je vais te passer les détails sordides de ma vie familiale, c'est vrai qu'à présent tout va pour le mieux entre nous. "   
  
Abby me sourit, puis je me décidai enfin à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.   
  
" Est-ce que tu sais si Carter est de garde ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu… "   
  
" C'est amusant que tu demandes ça " répondit-elle avec un regard soupçonneux. " Pendant ces quatre jours il n'a pas arrêté de demander quand est-ce que tu recommençais… Mais pour répondre, je crois qu'il ne commence qu'à huit heures. "   
  
A sa remarque, je ne pus empêcher mon teint de virer à nouveau au rouge, et, un peu gênée, je me levai brusquement pour ranger mes dossiers. Lorsque je retournai m'asseoir, Abby réprimait un sourire.   
  
" Quoi ? " demandai-je innocemment.   
  
" Oh, rien du tout… On vous voit souvent ensemble tous les deux depuis quelques temps… "   
  
Je ne pensais alors pas qu'un jour je dirais cela, mais je dus bien admettre être reconnaissance à Romano lorsqu'il entra dans la salle et fit remarquer à Abby qu'elle avait des patients qui l'attendaient. Elle s'éclipsa alors, et j'allais faire la même chose mais Romano ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.   
  
" Dr Lewis " fit-il tout en fouinant dans le réfrigérateur d'où il sortit un énorme sandwich. " Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'inquiéter de votre réintégration au sein de notre équipe. Tout ce passe bien, vous n'avez toujours pas l'intention de nous quitter rassurez-moi ? "   
  
" Ce n'est pas dans mes projets " répondis-je tout en restant le plus calme du monde.   
  
" Très bien, voilà qui m'arrange, ça m'ennuierait fortement de devoir encore faire passer des entretiens d'embauche, je ne connais rien de plus ennuyeux au monde. "   
  
Je le laissai avec son sandwich sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que ce personnage était sans doute le plus égocentrique avec lequel j'aie eu l'occasion de travailler.   
  
***   
  
Carter n'était pas responsable de l'accident, et Dieu soit loué il ne fut pas blessé, juste quelques égratignures. Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas du passager de l'autre véhicule. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il arrivait à l'hôpital, un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans avait brûlé un feu rouge et leurs deux véhicules s'étaient percutés. D'après Carter, le choc n'avait pas été très violent, mais l'adolescent ne portait pas de ceinture de sécurité et sa tête avait traversé la vitre avant. Lorsque l'ambulance l'amena aux urgences, il souffrait de multiples épanchements sanguins au cerveau. En réalité, il était déjà mort à ce moment-là, ou du moins dans un profond coma duquel il ne sortirait jamais. Il fut placé sous respiration artificielle en attendant que ces parents ne prennent une décision, mais l'EEG n'indiquait plus aucun activité cérébrale.   
  
" Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. " maugréa Elizabeth en quittant la salle d'urgences. " Ce gosse est donneur d'organe potentiel, tâchez de trouver ses parents rapidement. "   
  
John quant à lui n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques bleus et une entaille peu profonde à l'arcade sourcilière, et il me fallut insister longtemps avant qu'il ne me laisse lui faire les points de suture dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il apprit que le jeune garçon ne s'en sortirait pas, il fut effondré. Il n'était absolument pas fautif, lui n'avait commis aucune erreur. De plus, les tests toxicologiques de l'adolescent révèlent un taux d'alcoolémie bien trop élevé. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Carter de se sentir coupable de sa mort. Kerry lui recommanda de prendre sa journée, et il quitta l'hôpital avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui parler.   
  
Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, il ne mit pas les pieds à l'hôpital, ne répondit pas non plus au téléphone. Mark et Weaver me firent part de leur inquiétude à son sujet, inquiétude que je partageais. John m'avait parlé des problèmes de drogues qu'il avait eus un peu moins de deux ans auparavant, et de sa crainte de replonger.   
  
" Cet événement l'a bouleversé " me dit Kerry.   
  
" Ce qui est compréhensible " soulignai-je.   
  
" Bien sûr, mais depuis son agression et la mort de Lucy, Carter encaisse mal les chocs, il est plus vulnérable. "   
  
" Vous craignez qu'il ne recommence à prendre des médicaments ? " demandai-je, tout en connaissant très bien la réponse.   
  
" Il sait ce qu'il risque, et j'ai toujours pu lui faire confiance, c'est quelqu'un de responsable. Mais aujourd'hui il a l'impression d'avoir tué ce jeune garçon, et j'ignore ce qu'il peut se passer dans de pareils cas… "   
  
" J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, il ne répond jamais… "   
  
" Vous devriez aller le voir, essayer de lui parler… "   
  
" J'irai " affirmai-je. " Mais je crois que le fait de lui répéter pour la énième fois qu'il n'y est pour rien ne changera pas grand chose, il faut qu'il le comprenne par lui-même… "   
  
Kerry hocha la tête, et je soupirai.   
  
***   
  
Je sonnai trois fois à la porte de son appartement, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était là, et qu'il le veuille ou non, il faudrait un jour qu'il en parle, qu'il réagisse. Il ne pourrait pas rester sa vie entière enfermé chez lui. Je poussai doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément, confirmant mes soupçons. S'il s'était absenté, il aurait au moins pris la peine de la verrouiller.   
  
" John ? " demandai-je en pénétrant dans l'appartement.   
  
A nouveau, il ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon angoisse. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, me reprochai-je. Serait-il mort que personne ne le saurait. Je fis quelques pas dans le hall, refermai la porte derrière moi, tentant de me calmer et de me raisonner. Il n'avait après tout peut-être tout simplement pas envie de me voir, ou alors il se reposait.   
  
Je pénétrai dans le living room, espérant le trouver là. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pas plus que dans sa chambre à coucher ou dans aucune autre pièce. J'allais repartir, plus inquiète que jamais, lorsque je passai devant la porte de la chambre d'ami où j'avais logé durant quelques jours après mon retour à Chicago. La porte était tirée, et machinalement je la poussai. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement de le trouver là, assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. La pièce baignait dans une semi-obscurité due aux fait que les stores avaient étés baissés et les rideaux tirés. A part celle qui venait du couloir, aucune lumière n'éclairait la petite chambre.   
  
" John " murmurai-je, tout en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
  
Il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste. _Parle-moi, John, dis-mois quelque chose_, pensai-je en m'approchant doucement de lui. J'ignorai ce que j'étais en mesure de faire concrètement pour l'aider, mais j'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour chasser la tristesse que je lisais dans ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et m'assis à ses côtés, répétant son prénom encore une fois, mais il ne bougea toujours pas.   
  
" Pourquoi es-tu venue ? " me demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.   
  
" J'étais inquiète. "   
  
" Pour moi ? "   
  
" Pour qui d'autre ? Tu es parti avant que j'aies eu le temps de m'assurer que tu allais bien, l'autre jour. "   
  
" Si c'est ça qui te préoccupe, je te rassure, ta suture est excellente, je… "   
  
" John, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle…Je me fais du soucis pour toi, tu as l'air tellement perturbé par ce qui c'est passé… "   
  
" Parce que ça ne devrait pas être le cas ? J'ai tué un gosse ! Bon sang Susan tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Peu-être que je n'étais pas responsable de l'accident, mais je ne me vois pas aller dire ça aux parents de ce pauvre garçon, alors que je suis bien en vie et que lui est mort ! "   
  
" John, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, le fait de rester là à te morfondre ne va malheureusement pas le ramener à la vie ! "   
  
" C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue ? "   
  
" Je suis venue parce que je me disais que peut-être tu aurais besoin d'aide, mais apparemment tu n'es pas décidé à me laisser t'aider. "   
  
Je me levai et m'apprêtai à repartir, mais il me retint par le poignet et m'attira vers lui.   
  
" Susan, excuse-moi… " murmura-t-il.   
  
Je me laissai tomber à genoux au pied du lit, juste en face de lui, et l'entourai doucement de mes bras. Depuis mon retour, il avait toujours été là pour moi, chaque fois que je n'étais pas allée bien, chaque fois que je m'étais sentie seule, chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un. A présent c'était mon tour. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et aux soubresauts de son corps je devinai qu'il pleurait. Je passai alors une main dans ses épais cheveux bruns, et nous demeurâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, même après que ses larmes eurent séché, savourant cette étrange intimité que nous avions créée.   
  
Après quelques instants, je m'écartai légèrement et l'embrassai doucement sur la joue. Mais au même moment, il tourna la tête et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Il murmura mon prénom, et je passai mes bras autour de son cou, me rapprochant encore davantage de lui. Il resserra alors son étreinte et ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les miennes, mais cette fois-ci son baiser fut plus profond, plus intense, et un long frisson me parcourut tout le corps, comme une décharge électrique. Jamais je n'avais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant, ou du moins pas depuis longtemps.   
  
" Susan " murmura-t-il encore. " Je t'aime … "   
  
_Oh John_, pensai-je tristement. _Est-ce que tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? Ou bien as-tu juste besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de toi car tu te sens seul et déboussolé_ ? Mais sans que je ne veuille l'admettre consciemment, ses paroles me faisaient du bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas dit cela. La dernière fois… j'avais juste préféré m'enfuire. Cette fois-ci je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'en aller…   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	8. Chapitre 7

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre VII  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Voilà, les choses deviennent sérieuses entre John et Susan, mais je vous promets que rien ne va être simple entre eux, du moins pas pour l'instant...   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Il ne se passa rien de plus entre nous cette nuit-là. John était épuisé et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. J'allai me préparer une tasse de thé avant de ne retourner auprès de lui et de m'étendre à ses côtés, l'observant dans sommeil. Tandis que je le regardais dormir, il me parut soudain si fragile et innocent que j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller. Plus que tout, je désirais l'entendre rire, le voir à nouveau heureux.   
  
Je l'embrassai légèrement sur le front, puis, me blottissant tout contre lui, m'endormis à mon tour.   
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour constater que j'étais seule. Je me levai et lorsque j'arrivai à la cuisine, une note m'y attendait, m'annonçant qu'il était parti de bonne heure pour rattraper son travail en retard. Rassurée, je pris mon petit déjeuner avant de me mettre moi aussi en route pour l'hôpital.   
  
***   
  
De tous les hivers que j'avais passés à Chicago, celui-ci fut de loin le plus froid, le plus sombre, le plus triste. Je continuai à voir Carter, régulièrement, et passais de plus en plus souvent la nuit chez lui. Mais malgré tout le temps que nous passions ensemble, quelque chose avait changé. Il était distant, ne parlait presque que par onomatopées, s'efforçant toujours d'éviter les conversations ayant rapport avec les urgences. J'espérais qu'avec le temps, il parviendrait à oublier et qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, à chaque fois que je lui proposais de demander une aide psychologique, il me répondait qu'il allait très bien et n'avait pas besoin d'un psy pour venir fouiner dans ses affaires. Il n'y avait pourtant pas besoin d'être un expert pour constater qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il lui arrivait même de me reprocher de le materner. Il avait peut-être raison, mais pour dire vrai, je crois que j'avais compris que mes sentiments à son égard avaient changés, et cela ne faisait que renforcer mon inquiétude à son sujet. J'avais peur de le perdre au moment de ma vie où j'avais le plus besoin de quelqu'un, où j'avais le plus besoin de lui.   
  
Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à me faire du soucis. Quelques semaines après l'accident, Kerry s'approcha à nouveau de moi.   
  
" Susan " fit-elle en entrant dans une salle d'examen ou je finissais de prescrire des médicaments à un malade, " est-ce que je peux vous voir quelques instants ? "   
  
" J'en ai encore pour une minute et je suis à vous " répondis-je tout en terminant de m'occuper de mon patient. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et rejoignit le Dr Weaver dans la salle de repos.   
  
" Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? " demandai-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.   
  
" Il faut que je vous parle de Carter. Je suis très inquiète à son sujet. J'ai pu constater que vous étiez devenu très proches, tous les deux, aussi il faut que je vous demande quelque chose… "   
  
" Je vous écoute. "   
  
" Voilà, j'aimerais que vous tentiez de le convaincre de voir le Dr Legaspi, juste histoire de discuter un peu avec elle. "   
  
" Mais, le Dr Legaspi est psychiatre, c'est d'un psychologue dont il a besoin… "   
  
" Je sais, mais Kim à également suivi des cours de psychologie pendant plusieurs années, et il faut qu'il parle à quelqu'un… Or je sais qu'il ne se confiera pas de son plein gré à son entourage, et pas non plus à un étranger. Parlez-en lui Susan, c'est important. "   
  
Je hochai la tête, promettant que j'essaierais d'en discuter avec lui. Mais je savais d'avance quelle serait sa réaction…   
  
***   
  
" Tu as mauvaise mine " fit une voix derrière moi alors que j'étais installée dans la salle de suture, tentant désespérément de me reposer un peu. Je travaillais déjà depuis une dizaine d'heures et étais encore loin d'avoir terminé. On n'avait pas encore trouvé de remplaçant à Luka qui était parti quinze jours dans sa famille en Croatie, et en attendant tout le monde se voyait infligé de gardes de durées presque inhumaines.   
  
" Mark, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer " murmurai-je en relevant la tête.   
  
" Longue garde ? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table en face de moi.   
  
" Interminable… et toi, comment te sens-tu ? "   
  
Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter ces derniers temps, chacun de nous étant très occupé par nos vies privées et professionnelles.   
  
" Ca va, ce traitement est épuisant mais nécessaire. "   
  
" Tu as l'air plutôt bien " fis-je en me forçant à sourire.   
  
" Ma famille me donne une raison de me battre… Tiens au fait je t'avais dit que Rachel était revenue vivre avec Liz, Ella et moi ? "   
  
" Non, je l'ignorais. "   
  
" Jenn va sûrement aller travailler quelque part sur la côte ouest, Rachel préférait rester par ici. "   
  
" Tu dois être content de l'avoir auprès de toi, c'est un beau geste de la part de Jennifer d'avoir accepté qu'elle reste ici. "   
  
Mark haussa les épaules. " De toute façon, elle sait que tôt ou tard elle retournera avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra rester avec Liz lorsque je… "   
  
" Mark, je t'en prie ne parle pas comme ça… " soupirai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me força à le regarder.   
  
" Je ne veux pas m'en aller, on ne le désire jamais. Mais tout le monde meurt un jour, juste que dans mon cas ça arrivera peut-être un peu plus tôt. Et ce que je sais, c'est que quand l'heure sera arrivée, alors j'en serai certainement soulagé. J'ai vu trop de personne mourir de cancer pour savoir que la mort est parfois une délivrance… "   
  
" Mark, s'il te plaît... "   
  
" Susan, il faut l'accepter… " Il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne. " Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? "   
  
" Rien du tout… " soupirai-je.   
  
" Susan Lewis, je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me mentir. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… "   
  
" Ca concerne John " avouai-je. " Je suis inquiète pour lui… Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, Kerry craint qu'il ne recommence à prendre des médicaments si on ne le surveille pas… Mais je ne suis pas sa nounou, je n'ai pas envie de devoir passer mon temps à contrôler chacun de ses faits et gestes, ce n'est pas mon rôle… "   
  
" De toute façon, tu ne peux pas le surveiller, il faut qu'il trouve par lui-même le moyen de s'en sortir, la seule chose que tu peux faire est de l'aider à y parvenir… "   
  
" Si seulement il me laissait le faire… "   
  
Au même moment, John entra dans la pièce et dit à Mark qu'on avait besoin de lui en trauma 3. Une fois Mark parti, il allait faire de même, mais je n'étais pas décidée à le laisser s'en aller comme ça.   
  
" John, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se retrouve pour manger quelque chose chez Doc Magoo d'ici une heure ou deux ? "   
  
" Pourquoi pas, je termine ma garde à vingt deux heures, on n'a qu'à se retrouver là-bas. "   
  
" D'accord, à plus tard. "   
  
Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Quant à moi je demeurai quelques minutes perdue dans mes pensées avant que Haleh ne vienne me prévenir qu'un trauma arrivait.   
  
***   
  
La nuit m'enveloppa lorsque je quittai le County pour me rendre chez Doc Magoo. Il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures et John devait déjà m'y attendre. Je me sentais soulagée d'avoir terminé ma garde, mais la discussion que j'allais devoir avoir avec Carter était loin de me réjouir. Je le connaissais trop bien et savais pertinemment qu'il considérerait comme une tentative d'intrusion dans sa vie le fait que je lui propose d'aller discuter avec le Dr Legaspi. Ce qu'il refusait de comprendre, c'était qu'à présent j'en faisais partie, de sa vie.   
  
Lorsque j'entrai dans le petit restaurant, une serveuse était occupée à prendre sa commande.   
  
" Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? " me demanda-t-il alors que je m'approchais.   
  
Je secouai la tête, je n'avais vraiment pas faim. " Apportez-moi juste un café " fis-je à l'attention de la serveuse, une jeune fille blonde qui ne devait pas être âgée de vingt ans. Elle griffonna sur son calepin puis tourna les talons tandis que je prenais place en face de John. Il avait l'air fatigué, et tellement plus âgé. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, mais il la retira aussitôt. Comme s'il acceptait que nous couchions ensemble, mais pas que je lui apporte mon soutien quand il en avait besoin.   
  
" De quoi est-ce que vous parliez, Mark et toi, tout à l'heure ? "   
  
" De choses et d'autres, pourquoi ? "   
  
Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et ses yeux fuirent les miens lorsque je tentai de capter son regard. _Regarde-moi, parle-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens_ ? J'avais envie de crier, mais les mots restèrent prisonniers dans ma gorge, incapables de s'en échapper. La jeune serveuse arriva avec nos consommations qu'elle déposa sur la table. Carter ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et elle se dirigea vers d'autres clients. Je reportai mon attention sur John, à présent occupé à jouer avec un coin de la nappe bleue qui recouvrait la table à laquelle nous étions installés.   
  
" John " murmurai-je dans un souffle. Il ne releva toujours pas la tête, mais peu importait, je devais continuer. " J'ai discuté avec Kerry ce matin, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi… tout comme moi d'ailleurs… "   
  
" Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion, et encore moins de celle de Kerry " maugréa-t-il.   
  
" Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à tourner le dos à tes problèmes et à rejeter systématiquement l'aide de tes amis ! "   
  
" Kerry est mon patron, pas mon amie. "   
  
" Et moi ? "   
  
" Comment ça, et toi ? "   
  
" Qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux ? A chaque fois que j'essaye de discuter avec toi je me heurte à un mur, j'ai l'impression que tu ne tolère plus ma présence que dans ton lit ! " Il ne répondit rien et je me sentit d'autant plus blessée. Où était passé mon Carter, celui qui était avant tout mon ami, celui qui me parlait et m'écoutait, celui qui avait confiance en moi ? Quelle que fut la chose qui me l'avais pris, je voulais qu'on me le rende… " Tu n'as pas le droit de me repousser systématiquement comme tu le fais John, ce n'est pas juste… "   
  
" Susan, écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, pas maintenant, pas… "   
  
" Pas avec moi ? " achevai-je à sa place. " Avec qui alors ? Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, depuis des semaines tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Bien sûr ce qui s'est passé était terrible, mais jusqu'à quand vas-tu continuer à ruminer ça ? A quoi ça sert de faire comme si c'était toi qui étais mort ? "   
  
" Ce qui ne sert à rien, c'est cette discussion, tu ne comprends rien ! "   
  
" Comment pourrais-je comprendre ! Tu ne me parles presque plus ! "   
  
" Oublie ça ! " grogna-t-il en se levant précipitamment de son siège. Je le retins par la manche de son manteau.   
  
" Non, John ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuire comme ça ! "   
  
Autour de nous, les conversations avaient cessé, presque tout le monde nous regardait. Je sentais posé sur moi, sur nous, leur regards mi-curieux, mi-affligés, mi-énervés car nous troublions le premier moment de calme qu'ils avaient de la journée. Mais je m'en moquais, John était plus important que tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas. Il me jeta un regard furieux et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Je me levai alors à mon tour et lui courus presque après jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant. Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber, et lorsque j'arrivai dans la rue, il traversait déjà la route qui séparait Doc Magoo's du County.   
  
" John, attention ! " hurlai-je. Mais c'était trop tard. Aveuglé par la neige tourbillonnant autour de lui, il n'avait pas vu la voiture qui arrivait, feux éteints, tout droit sur lui…   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	9. Chapitre 8

N'oublie Jamais...  
Chapitre VIII  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres… Les paroles citées proviennent de la chanson _Please Remember_, interprétées par LeAnn Rimes et disponible sur la BO du film _Coyote Ugly_.   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Je sais que c'était un peu cruel de couper la partie précédente à cette endroit-là, vous allez donc maintenant savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ce pauvre John...   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
" Saturation à 80, pouls à 70."   
  
" Faites-lui une ampoule d'atropine ! Il perd beaucoup de sang, il lui fait une transfusion ! Susan, est-ce que vous savez quel est son groupe ? "   
  
J'étais incapable de répondre, c'était à peine si j'entendais ce que me demandait Kerry. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était John, étendu à la place des patients que j'avais l'habitude de soigner, les yeux clos, la chemise humide de sang sombre et poisseux.   
  
" La sat chute ! "   
  
" Bon, passez-lui deux culots de O neg ! Allez, bougez-vous ! Et bipez-moi Corday et Romano, on aura besoin d'eux ici ! Luka, je peux vous laisser vous en occuper ? "   
  
Je n'entendis pas la réponse de mon collègue. Kerry me poussa vers la sortie de la salle de trauma, me forçant à reprendre mes esprits.   
  
" Susan, que s'est-il passé ? " me demanda-t-elle.   
  
" Je… je ne sais pas… exactement… " parvins-je à balbutier. " C'est allé tellement vite… Il était là et la minute d'après cette voiture… Au mon dieu Kerry, dîtes-moi qu'il va s'en sortir… "   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda Mark qui arriva au même moment.   
  
" Carter a été renversé par une voiture " répondit Kerry. " S'il te plait, emmène Susan à la salle de repos. "   
  
" Non Kerry, je reste… " tentai-je de protester en retenant mes larmes.   
  
" Elle a raison " me dit doucement Mark en me prenant par les épaules. " Il faut que tu te calmes, et tu sais très bien que tu ne risques que de gêner les mouvements des médecins qui s'occupent de John en restant là… "   
  
Je hochai finalement la tête avec un soupir et le suivis. Devant le bureau des admissions nous croisâmes Elizabeth qui me promit de tout faire pour le sauver. Mais cela ne me rassura pas. Je l'avais moi-même trop souvent cela aux familles de patients qui n'étaient jamais ressortis vivants de la salle de trauma.   
  
" Est-ce que tu veux du café ? " me demanda Mark tandis que je m'asseyais sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Je secouai la tête, sachant que mon organisme était pour l'instant incapable d'assimiler quoi que ce soit. Je refusais toujours de croire ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt, sous mes yeux et sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Je me sentais tellement coupable aussi… Si je ne m'étais pas disputée avec John, il ne serait pas sorti si précipitamment de chez Doc Magoo, ne se serait pas engagé sur la route sans s'être assuré qu'aucun véhicule ne venait, et à présent il ne serait pas en train de se vider de son sang sur une des tables de trauma… Tout n'était pas directement ma faute, mais j'avais une part de responsabilité…   
  
" Arrête ça " murmura Mark en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. " Arrête de te torturer de la sorte… Carter est un battant, il s'en sortira… Il a déjà survécu à pire… Et cesse de culpabiliser… Aucun de nous n'est responsable de son destin, encore moi de celui des autres. Les choses arrivent, nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est notre destinée… "   
  
J'ai toujours entendu dire que la plupart des hommes qui se savent condamnés finissent par accepter l'idée de la mort, que ce soit la leur ou celle des autres. Mais moi je n'étais pas prête à accepter cela.   
  
" S'il meurt cette nuit, ce sera aussi sa destinée ? "   
  
" Il ne va pas mourir… " se contenta de répondre Mark en me serrant plus fort. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, fermai les yeux et priai pour qu'il dise vrai.   
  
***   
  
Mark avait raison. John ne mourut pas cette nuit-là. Elizabeth descendit environ deux heures plus tard pour nous annoncer qu'il était sorti du bloc opératoire. Heureusement pour lui, il ne souffrait pas de traumatisme grave et avait très bien supporté l'opération qu'ils avaient dû pratiquer pour stopper ses hémorragies. D'après Elizabeth, il serait sur pied en quelques semaines. Il était à ce moment-là encore en salle de réveil, mais si je le désirais, je pouvais déjà monter le voir. Mark me demanda de le prévenir quand il se réveillerait, et je quittai la salle de repos pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur menant à l'étage. Voir Carter étendu dans ce lit, relié par tous ces tubes à des machines qui contrôlaient son cœur et lui donnaient des médicaments, me fit un drôle d'effet. Je pris doucement sa main, effleurai ses lèvres trop pâles des miennes, puis m'assis sur le bord de son lit et ne bougeai plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard.   
  
" Je suis au paradis " murmura-t-il en posant ses yeux fatigués sur moi. " Et tu dois être un ange… " Je lui souris et serrai sa main un peu plus fort. " Non, ça ne doit pas être ça, aucun ange n'a un aussi joli sourire… "   
  
" John " murmurai-je. " Comment te sens-tu ? "   
  
" Prêt pour courir le marathon de New York… " répondit-il avec un petit sourire.   
  
" Je suis sérieuse, John… Tu m'as fait très peur… "   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? "   
  
" Tu ne te rappelles pas ? " Il secoua la tête. " Tu as été renversé par une voiture… devant l'hôpital, tu sortais de chez Doc Magoo… "   
  
Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. " Ca reviendra, tu es encore sous le choc… " murmurai-je. Au même moment, une jeune infirmière s'approcha de moi et m'expliqua qu'il avait besoin de repos et qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse pour l'instant. Je hochai la tête, embrassai John sur la joue, me levai et tournai les talons.   
  
" Susan ? " me demanda-t-il alors que je m'éloignais. " Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es vraiment très belle ? " Je lui souris, puis quittai la pièce.   
  
" Comment va-t-il ? " me demanda Mark quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je fus de retour aux urgences.   
  
" Il a l'air d'aller. Il doit se reposer pour l'instant, je remonterai un peu plus tard… "   
  
" Je crois que toi aussi tu devrais te reposer. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? "   
  
" Une éternité " soupirai-je. " Je vais essayer de trouver une salle libre pour m'étendre un peu… "   
  
" Tu devrais renter chez toi. Liz a terminé sa garde, elle peut te raccompagner… "   
  
" Je préfère rester ici… De toute façon je recommence dans moins de trois heures… "   
  
" Si tu restes là tu ne te reposeras jamais, tu le sais très bien… "   
  
Je n'avais pas la force d'argumenter plus longtemps, et finis par accepter qu'Elizabeth me raccompagne car je n'étais vraiment pas en état de prendre ma voiture.   
  
" Est-ce que c'est sérieux, entre Carter et toi ? " me demanda-t-elle tandis que nous roulions.   
  
" Je ne sais pas vraiment… Nous avons une relation assez… particulière. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ou nous en sommes… Pourquoi cette question ? "   
  
" Oh, comme ça… Juste avant d'être anesthésié, il a prononcé plusieurs fois ton prénom. "   
  
Je soupirai. Tout cela était tellement compliqué, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçai dans mon siège. John allait déjà tellement mal depuis quelques semaines, qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?   
  
***   
  
Contrairement à tout ce que j'avais craint, l'état de John n'empira pas, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Il se remit de son accident à une vitesse impressionnante, et à part quelques cauchemars qui le poursuivirent pendant une ou deux semaines, il n'en garda pas de séquelles. Au contraire, il semblait avoir réussi à surmonter le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvé à la mort de ce jeune garçon. Peut-être que le fait de s'être trouvé lui-même si proche de la mort lui avait fait prendre conscience que la vie qu'il avait ne méritait pas d'être gâchée par cet événement, aussi tragique qu'il ait été, et dont il n'était de plus pas responsable. Nous n'en parlâmes jamais directement, mais ce fut ce que je crus comprendre. Lorsque j'allais le voir, il me parlait du temps qu'il faisait, ou d'un film dont il avait lu la critique dans un magazine et que nous pourrions aller vois lorsqu'il quitterait l'hôpital. Il s'excusa aussi pour la dispute que nous avions eue le soir de son accident.   
  
" Tu voulais prendre soin de moi, m'aider à aller mieux, et je t'ai repoussée… " me dit-il. " J'ai été injuste. "   
  
Je lui dis alors de se taire et l'embrassai. Il était vivant, et pour moi c'était tout ce qui comptait.   
  
Il demeura à l'hôpital une dizaine de jours, puis reçut l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire chez nous, car il me proposa d'emménager "officiellement" avec lui. Je lui fis remarquer que c'était peut-être un peu prématuré.   
  
" La vie est courte " me répondit-il. " Trop courte. Et je veux passer la mienne avec toi. "   
  
Je ne répondis rien. John voulait que je devienne sa femme, et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Cela me paraissait tellement soudain… et tellement merveilleux à la fois… Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai dans ses bras, je flottais sur un petit nuage, souhaitant que mon bonheur dure pour toujours.   
  
***   
  
Alors que Carter se portait de mieux en mieux, l'état de Mark se dégrada rapidement dans les semaines qui suivirent. Vers la fin du mois de février, il fut pris à plusieurs reprises de convulsions et dut finalement être hospitalisé. D'après son neurochirurgien, la tumeur grossissait rapidement, et ne tarderais pas à toucher les centres nerveux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, peut-être de jours. Bien que j'aie su depuis des moins que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, j'avais toujours refusé d'y croire. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci il me fallut bien me faire une raison, Mark allait mourir, c'était à présent inévitable.   
  
Un soir, alors que je venais de rentrer du County, je reçus un téléphone d'Elizabeth ; Mark allait mal, il voulait me voir. Me voir une dernière fois, songeai-je tristement en refermant la portière de ma voiture. Je ne respectai pas les limitations de vitesse en me rendant à l'hôpital, et honnêtement à ce moment précis le risque de devoir payer une amende était le dernier de mes soucis. Si cela pouvait me permettre de dire au revoir à Mark avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour toujours, j'étais prête à payer n'importe quoi.   
  
Je poussai doucement la porte de sa chambre à l'étage du service neurologique, et Elizabeth tourna vers moi un regard épuisé. Mark était étendu dans son lit, le visage blême, les yeux vides, mais l'air néanmoins heureux. Il serrait la petite Ella dans ses bras, et Rachel se tenait assise sur le bord de son lit. Mon cœur se serra en pensant aux deux orphelines qu'il laisserait derrière lui, et je m'en voulus d'arriver à ce moment-là. Elizabeth prit Ella dans ses bras et quitta la chambre après m'avoir remerciée d'être venue, et Rachel la suivit. En passant devant moi, la jeune adolescente s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Sans rien dire, elle prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Puis elle me lâcha et sortit à son tour. Restée seule, je m'approchai lentement du lit dans lequel Mark reposait.   
  
" Tu es venue… " murmura-t-il.   
  
" Tu en doutais ? " demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit et en prenant sa main dans la mienne.   
  
" Pas une minute… " Sa voix était faible, il semblait chercher ses mots, avoir de la peine à s'exprimer. C'était tellement dur de le voir comme ça. " Je crois que le moment est venu de nous dire adieu " continua-t-il.   
  
" Mark, ne dis pas ça… " Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je ne voulais pas dire adieu, pas déjà. C'était trop tôt, j'avais trop besoin de lui.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
_ [Adieu, il n'y a juste rien de plus triste à dire]  
_ And it's sad to walk away  
_ [Et c'est triste de s'éloigner]  
_ With just the memories  
_ [Avec juste les souvenirs]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
" A la seule condition que tu ne pleures pas… je ne veux pas te voir pleurer… je veux que l'image de toi que j'emporterai avec moi soit celle de ton sourire… "   
  
Je soupirai et m'efforçai de refouler mes larmes, puisque c'était ce qu'il désirait. " Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire… " dis-je alors. " John m'a demandé de l'épouser… "   
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? "   
  
" Je ne sais pas encore, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps... C'est une décision difficile à prendre… "   
  
" Pourquoi ? "   
  
" Parce que j'ai peur… "   
  
" Peur que ce soit trop tôt ? De prendre une mauvaise décision ? " Je hochai la tête. " Je comprends… Mais tu ne dois pas… avoir peur… Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Susan, autant que qui que ce soit d'autre… Et je suis sûr que Carter fera un excellent époux pour toi… Tu dois écouter ce que ton cœur te dit… Et alors tu prendras forcément la bonne décision. "   
  
Je lui souris tristement. Ecouter mon cœur n'était pas une chose facile, surtout en ce moment. Trop de choses s'y bousculaient sans que je puisse y faire le tri. J'aimais John bien plus que comme un simple ami, et sa demande m'avait énormément touchée, mais cela voulait-il dire que j'étais prête à me marier avec lui ?   
  
" Susan ? "   
  
" Oui ? "   
  
" Je veux que tu me promettes une chose… N'oublies jamais ce que nous avons vécu, notre amitié… tu es la meilleure amie que j'aie jamais eu, et je veux que tu saches que même si j'ai épousé Liz et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, jamais je ne t'ai oubliée… Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie, et même si je m'en vais, tu resteras toujours avec moi… "   
  
" Mark, il faut que tu te reposes… "   
  
" A vos ordres, Docteur " fit-il avec un petit sourire.   
  
" Ce n'est pas drôle… "   
  
" Je suis désolé… J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour amie, je t'ai déjà dit ça ? "   
  
" C'est moi qui ai de la chance… " murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa main que je tenais toujours dans la mienne. C'était la vérité. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais eu un ami comme lui, à l'exception peut-être de John. Et malgré la tristesse que je ressentais, je savais que chaque jour de ma vie je remercierais Dieu - ou qui que ce soit d'autre - pour les instants merveilleux que nous avions passés tous les deux   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_I, I'll always think of you and smile  
_ [Je penserai toujours à toi en souriant]   
_ And be happy for the time I had you with me  
_ [Et je serai heureuse pour le temps où je t'avais auprès de moi]   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Je m'agenouillai au pied du lit et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je le sentis jouer avec mes cheveux, puis il finit par s'endormir. Je me relevai alors et l'embrassai doucement sur le front. _Adieu, Mark_, pensai-je en le regardant une dernière fois. _Où que tu ailles à présent, j'espère que tu y seras heureux… Jamais je ne t'oublierai… Tu vivras dans mon cœur pour toujours…_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_Though we go our seperate ways   
_ [Même si nos chemins se séparent]  
_ I won't forget so don't forget   
_ [Je n'oublierai pas, alors n'oulie jamais]  
_ The memories we made  
_ [Les souvenirs que nous avons construits]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Epilogue

N'oublie Jamais...  
Epilogue  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline  
  
Date de création: Mai - septembre 2001  
  
Droits divers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ben non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fanfic ;O)) ils sont donc toujours la propriété de Michael Crichton et de tous les autres…   
  
Personnages: SL / JC / MG   
  
Note de l'auteur: Et vouis, cette fois-ci c'est la fin... Et non je ne tire aucun plaisir particulier à faire mourir Mark à la fin de mes fics, j'aurais aimé pouvoir terminer celle-ci autrement mais ça aurait pas été très réaliste (snif...) Voilà, sinon j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous a plue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...   
  
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Mark s'en est allé avec l'hiver, et les premières fleurs du printemps ont été celles que j'ai déposées sur sa tombe. Il s'est éteint un matin de mars, paisiblement, comme on s'endort. Seulement cette fois-ci, il n'a pas réouvert les yeux. Carol et Doug sont arrivés de Seattle quelques jours plus tard, et tous les quatre - eux-deux, John et moi - avons soutenu Elizabeth comme nous avons pu. Malgré la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai réussi à ne pas me laisser submerger par la peine. Il m'arrive encore aujourd'hui de me réveiller en larmes après avoir rêvé de lui. Mais à chaque fois, John est là pour me réconforter. Il a toujours respecté ma tristesse d'avoir perdu Mark, il s'est toujours montré aussi patient et attentionné envers moi qu'on peut l'être. Et pour cela, je l'aime davantage chaque jour que Dieu fait. Aurais-je passé le restant de ma vie à chercher, jamais je n'aurais trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait su mieux que lui calmer mes peurs et sécher mes larmes lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, quelqu'un qui soit capable de me donner autant d'amour qu'il le fait au quotidien.   
  
Chloe, Joe et Suzie ont déménagé à Cincinnati en août, et quelques semaines plus tard j'étais tante pour la seconde fois, d'un adorable petit garçon cette fois-ci, qui reçut le joli prénom de Ben.   
  
John et moi quant à nous nous sommes mariés l'automne suivant, par un beau jour ensoleillé de septembre. Notre petite fille est née quelques mois plus tard. Jenny est aujourd'hui âgée de deux ans, est belle comme le jour, et aura bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Comme Mark me l'avait prédit, John est un époux merveilleux, et un père extraordinaire. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir petite fille plus chanceuse que la nôtre. Et pas non plus femme plus heureuse que je le suis. Et de temps à autre, je me rends sur la tombe de celui qui fut le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver, et je le remercie. J'ai l'impression de lui devoir tellement. Car sans lui, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de bâtir tout ce que j'ai à présent.   
  
***   
  
FIN 


End file.
